The screams of hers
by writerlena
Summary: p.j.s cnst beleeve hee dednt git tha skolarcip bkauz hee wez viry engri
1. Meet, great, and leave then meet again!

first story.. review...update (oh wait thats what i have to do)

* * *

she sighed.

"God this is taking forever," She told her friend. They had been in this line for almost an hour now. She didn't even want to come if it wasn't for her love struck friend, Best friend.

"Clair," her friend replied annoyed. "Stop complaining, I went to the Eminem concert with you and did not complain as much as you are doing now."

Clair sighed again.

"I did not complain through the concert, they weren't bad at all. It's the fact that we've been in this stupid line for over an hour now," she complained even more. "Come on Jenny, you'll meet them the next concert, I'll buy tickets."

Jenny turned around and glared at Clair, her brown eyes burning Clair's blue ones.

"Clair shut the hell up and be nice, we're almost there," She hissed dangerously. Clair rolled her eyes.

"Fine, whatever." She took her iPod out and put some rap on. She started dancing to it.

It wasn't that Clair Mathews didn't like the Jonas brothers. She actually likes some of their songs but she didn't think waiting an hour long in a line for just to meet, great, and leave is sensible, Jonas brothers or not.

"Hey, HEY, turn the iPod off," she heard Jenny say. She looked in front and saw the three brothers. They were only a few people away from meeting them. Clair sighed again and took off the headphones.

"I can't believe I'm finally meeting them," Jenny said. She looked calm but Clair knew she was squealing in the inside.

"Me too, I thought they'll stop before we actually reach them," Clair said. They took another step. They could hear them now.

"Thanks."

"You guys are great."

"That awesome."

Clair rolled her eyes. Were they even paying attention to anything anyone's saying? She didn't think so. The girls leaned for them to hug. Clair chuckled and smirked, an evil idea coming to her head.

"Now Clair, I know that look," Jenny suddenly said. Clair looked down innocently at her. "Don't do anything stupid, please."

"I wont do anything stupid," Clair replied innocently. She reached to her backpack and pulled a cookie dough-flavored lip-gloss, slumped it on her rosy lips and smirked.

"I hate you."

Clair only smiled. Their turn came. Jenny was in front of her, so she got to greet them first.

"Your music rocks," she told them. She hugged Kevin briefly and went on to Nick. Then, it was Clair's turn. She made sure to sway her hips a little and put on her seductive smile on.

"Hey, love you music," she sweetly said. She leaned for a hug, making sure that her lips were near his nose.

"Wow, you perfume smells cool," He said. Clair smirked.

"I think you mean my cookie dough-flavored lip-gloss, they're yummy too," she said. "Wanna taste it."

She leaned in until their faces were inches apart. She tried to keep her face straight the whole time. Kevin turned red tomato.

"Um, uh!" he mumbled.

"Come on, you need to go faster." Clair looked around at the big security dude and smiled.

"Sorry," she said. She turned around and walked to the youngest, Nick. He was looking down the whole time and he looked so innocent that Clair didn't even dare to try something with him.

She moved to the final brother.

A smirk and two playful eyes surprised her.

Looks like she was going to have fun after all.

"Hey beautiful," he told her. She looked up at him and put her seductive smile back on.

"Hey back ach ya sexy." She could see the shock buried under his perfect face. She leaned in for a hug.

"You know I don't mind trying that lip-gloss of yours," he whispered to her. She raised her eyebrow. "But not in the public."

"And when are you taking off tonight?" she asked.

"We're not. We have a radio show tomorrow then we're taking off," he replied. They pulled back from the hug.

"Blake's night club at 11 tonight." She gave him a wink and left, Jenny following her.

"Ah, I can't believe you asked Kevin to taste your lip-gloss!" Jenny said, annoyed and shocked at the same time. Clair rolled her eyes.

"I knew they wont actually do it," Clair said. "They're too innocent."

"And you hugged Joe for about a moment, you should've seen the glares that were sent at you," Jenny continued. Apparently, she wasn't even listening to Clair.

"Well, I invited him to the club tonight."

"And I kindaof saw your lips moving did you… wait what did you say!" Clair looked down at her an inch shorter friend and laughed.

"You heard me Jenny," she said.

"You invited him!"

"Yes."

"Holy shit, your crazy."

Clair laughed.

"I don't think he'll actually come Jenny, I would be surprised if he did," she said. Jenny rolled her eyes.

"You do realize you have a boyfriend, don't you?" Jenny asked, rising an eyebrow at Clair. Clair laughed.

"So! I was having some fun."

"And that boyfriend of yours will be at Blake's!" Jenny cut her.

"Oh for heavens sake Jenny, loosen up a bit will ya," Clair said. "Now, can we hurry please, I don't want to be late for the party."

Jenny rolled her eyes again and opened the door so they could step outside. The weather was a bit cold but not enough to wear a coat. They walked to mini purple cooper.

"I still can't believe you bought this car!" Jenny exclaimed. Clair chuckled.

"Will ya just enter it and shut up," she told Jenny, Jenny obeyed and entered the car.

"I mean purple!"

"I like it, and its mine," defended Clair. "Besides its my favorite color."

She started the engine and pressed on the gas. The entire ride to the club, Jenny was singing. Clair didn't blame her. The Jonas brothers do know how to pump up the crowds, and even though Clair would never say it loudly; it was one of the best concerts she had ever been to.

They stopped in front of a fancy looking building. The music was so loud and the sound of people dancing and jumping was heard from outside. Clair and Jenny stepped out and went the entrance. Clair checked the people in front of them and smirked. None were going to enter.

Only cool dressed people can enter the club.

As she anticipated, none were allowed in. it was Clair and Jenny's turn.

Clair was wearing a purple halter neck shirt, a mini black skirt with black legging, and purple boots. Her black hair was put down on her slender shoulder. Her make-up wasn't over done but wasn't invisible. Jenny was wearing a red summer dress, ripped jeans, and high heels. Her brown-blonde hair was pulled up in a messy bun. Her smoky eye shadow made her look dark with her brown eyes.

"Ah. How can I prevent two beautiful girls like you from entering?" the security said. He opened the door for them. As soon as they entered, a girl pulled them aside.

"We thought you'd never come," screamed a blonde girl that Clair recognized as her friend, Laura. Even though she was screaming, Clair could barely hear her. The music was so loud. The air was heavy. But Clair liked it like that. Jenny stepped closer to Laura and said something to her ear. Laura pointed forward and mentioned for them to follow her.

They did, and on the way, Jenny took a beer while Clair rolled her eyes. Laura led them somewhere in the back. A group of people was setting on a table in the corner. As soon as they saw Clair and Jenny, they grinned and mentioned for them to sit down. There were five guys and two girls.

Jake Scott, who was also Clair's boyfriend and Laura's twin brother, had shaggy blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing baggy pants and a shirt that had a picture of a skull on it.

Riley Richmond's "Emo" was Laura's boyfriend and Jake's best friend. His whole style, from his hair to his clothes to his shoes was Emo.

Brandon Fletch, the quiet mysterious guy in the group. His high marks make him a nerd. His natural talent at sports makes him a Jock. His sliver-blonde hair and his killer green eyes make him the popular boy in school.

Simon Jordan, a huge rapper and a big fan of Oprah (but will never admit watching the show) was the best dancer in the group. His Afro black hair and his sucker smirk make every girl who dances with him melt.

Adam Rodney is the absolute nerd in the group. He gets along well with Brandon. He is shy and normally stays alone. He is an average looking guy.

Jean Bones, a heavyset girl who was a lot of fun. A lot of guys fall for her sense of humor and her confidence. She has long black hair that reaches her mid back. Her cute smile is the best thing about her. Her style is tomboy-ish.

Bailey Prute is your typical underdog girl. Her brown wavy hair was recently cut short. She enjoyed writing and reading so much. She has such an imagination that makes her able to make five different characters on the Internet to trick the boys when Clair once dared her.

Their group was pulled together in their junior year. They might not always hang with each other but in places like this, they do.

"Clair, Jenny," Jean Exclaimed. "How was the concert?"

"Oh, well first," Jenny started dishing everything to the girls. Simon was already up and dancing around, and Adam was with Brandon by the bar. Clair sat next to Jake. He put his hand on her shoulder and leaned in, kissing her neck. Clair turned her head so that his lips could meet hers.

His lips were rough and demanding. Clair laughed.

"You act as though we haven't kissed for years," She told him between kisses. He chuckled.

"Well, it does feel like that," he said and kissed her again. His tongue ran across her lower lips and forced her mouth to part. His hand went up her head and pulled her closer to him.

"Will you two get a room," Clair heard Bailey say. She smiled and pulled away.

"I would if she would," Jake said. The girls chuckled. Clair hit him.

"Is that what you only think of?" she asked. He smirked and stood up taking her with him.

"Nop, I think about dancing with you too," he told her. Clair rolled her eyes and pulled him to the dance floor. It was a little bit crowded but Clair had been to a much more crowded clubs.

"So whose doing this party anyways?" she asked Jake as they started dancing to "Push".

"Some rich guy called something," he answered. She giggled. They danced a few dances before Clair went back to the table and Jake went to bring drinks for the whole group.

"So is there an after party?" Clair asked Laura. Laura smirked and nodded.

"I heard the Rich dude whose throwing this party was kicking us all out at exactly midnight," said Laura. Claire turned in shock.

"You're joking!"

"Nop, apparently his parents wont let him stay later," Bailey said. Clair looked at her other friend and giggled.

"Dude that's hilarious," Clair said. "My aunt doesn't even care if I don't go home for days if I keep sending her text messages saying I'm ok."

"Holy shit." Everyone on the table turned to look at Jenny.

"What?" Clair asked. Jenny looked around slowly at Clair and pointed to the door. Clair's eyes darted to the door but saw nothing.

"What?" she asked again. But Jenny didn't do anything but point. Clair look again and this time she saw it.

The Jonas brothers, all of them, were standing by the door.

"Holy shit," this time it was Clair who said it.

* * *

so yeah.. thats it... its not too long but hey tell me wacha ya'll think!!

wait i think i hear something... the little "Go" is screaming "REVIEW REVIEW, OR I WILL DIE." please help the little fella


	2. Jonas Brothers!

"What?" asked Bailey. Clair didn't answer.

_I did not plan for this, how did they find this place anyways, _She thought. The three brothers were talking to the security guard. They were wearing hats and sunglasses. Obviously, they didn't want to be recognized. Clair stood up and ignored the confused looks from her boyfriend and friends. Jenny followed her as she crossed the room to the door.

"Your dressed like its winter. I'm sorry I can't let you in," The security guard said. Joe opened his mouth to replay but Clair cut him.

"They're with me," She told the security guard. He eyed her dangerously.

"Well, they're nothing like you," he said. Clair smiled and put on her best act.

"Well, you see," she said, taking a step closer to the security guard. "They're wearing their awesomely cool clothes underneath their coats."

She ran her hand along him arm. "I know you have high standards because you…uhm… know what good and what's not."

She didn't even know what she was saying but it definitely was working.

"But I would really appreciate letting them in," she ended her small talk with a wink. The security guard smiled.

"Fine," he said. Clair sighed in relief and mentioned for the Jonas brothers to follow her. They reached the group's table. Everyone was staring at the three new comers in a strange way, which suggested to Clair that she should introduce them.

"Guys," she said, taking a deep breath. She felt Jake's eyes roaming her and them. "These are Kevin, Joe, and Nick from the Jonas brothers."

The sound of the awfully loud music was the only thing heard for a moment. Clair suddenly felt an arm drop on her shoulder.

"Yeah," Joe Jonas said. "This beautiful girl here invited me and I invited my brothers."

Clair avoided Jake's gaze. Instead, she mentioned for them to take their coats off.

"No one is gonna recognize you in this dim light," she had told them. Jenny had already brought a couple of chairs for them and they were all seated. Jake had made Clair sit next to him by obviously stating that he is her boyfriend and she should sit next to him. Clair could see the shocked impression on Joe's face when he said that. Immediately Jean, Bailey, and Jenny were talking to the three Joneses. Simon, Brandon, and Adam were debating which girl was the hottest in the crowd. Jake leaned to Clair's ear. She could feel his angry breath against her ear.

"What the hell!" he said. "Do you flirt with every guy you see?"

Clair turned and glared.

"No," she confidently said. "You know I don't Jake. I was just having fun."

Jake stood up and grabbed her with him. He led them to the corner of the club where a door was. He opened it and entered the small room with her. Once they closed the door, the music was immediately muffled.

"Just Having fun!" Clair flinched at his harsh tone. "What else are you doing Clair. Did you jump to anyone's pants."

It was dark but Clair's hand knew exactly where his cheek was and it slapped it.

"Fuck," he swore.

"You deserve it you asshole," she told him. She was surprised at how calm she sounded. "I was just flirting, you did 'it' with a girl."

"Will you ever let that go Clair," He told her.

"No Jake," she said. "I forgave you but I wont let it go."

There was a moment of silence.

"Clair." She didn't let him finish. She reached for the handle and was about to open the door when he pulled her back and pinned her to the wall.

"Clair, I don't want to lose you," He said. He crushed his lips to her. Clair pushed him off and went out.

"Clair," she heard him call but she didn't care. She looked at the dance floor and was surprised to find Jenny and Nick dancing. Clair chuckled and rolled her eyes. She looked back at the table and found Joe and Jean laughing so hard while Kevin and Adam were in a very deep conversation about something. She looked back at the dance floor and quickly stepped into the crowed. She immediately found Simon with some girl. She tapped on his shoulder.

"May I interrupt?" she screamed. Simon smirked.

"You don't even have to ask," he screamed back. Clair smirked back. The girl whom he was dancing with forced a fake smiled at Clair and left.

"So Clair, ready to show 'em real dancin'."

"You know it."

Simon went to the DJ, told him something, and came back to Clair.

"Ok you guys," The DJ said. "Clear the floor for our boy Simon and his beautiful lady Clair."

Immediately everyone applauded and started clearing the dance floor. Clair looked around. Her friends all stood up with the Jonas brothers and Jake. Jake looked angrier than before while Joe looked amused. Her eyes went back to Simon.

"I just hope Jake wont kill me," he said. Clair smirked. Simon saw her face and smirked back.

"Lets have fun," he said. He mentioned for the DJ to start the song. "Low" came on. Simon went to action first. He drove the crowds wild. He started spinning, jumping, and doing flips. All went well with the beat. He then stepped aside and bowed for Clair to start. She chuckled and started dancing to the beat. She jumped to the DJ's table and flipped from it. Then, she got down to the floor and did a turtle then a down rock. The crowds went crazy. Soon, Simon joined her and they both lost it. They started dancing so crazy. It was like they were both in their own worlds. At the last beat, they both popped their chests and stopped.

Cheers filled their ears; people crowded around them and started dancing again. Clair and Simon went back to their friends.

"You guys were great," Jean said. "Now I wanna dance too."

She started dancing randomly. They all laughed.

"Come on guys let's get out to our own party," Laura said. They all took their things. The Jonas brothers put their coats, hats, and sunglasses on. They all started walking. Clair was the last one to leave. Joe went back to her.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Well, if you're in for some fun, we're going to someone's house and have our own party there," she explained.

"Its 11:45," he exclaimed. Clair chuckled.

"So," she said. "You don't have to come."

He shook his hand.

"We are coming," he said. "You promised that I would taste your lip-gloss."

"Promised!, I didn't promise anything," she replied. "And if you haven't noticed, I have a boyfriend."

_Even if he's a asshole._

"See that's what I was thinking," he said. "Why were you flirting if you have a boyfriend?"

Clair smiled and decided to drive him a little crazy. She looked up at him and winked before walking a little faster.

The whole group stepped outside the club; they walked a bit and stopped in the middle of the park.

"Whose house?" asked Clair. "Mine in unavailable."

"My parents will kill me if they knew I was out," Jean said.

"I'm supposed to be grounded," Adam said. "It was hard enough sneaking tonight."

They looked at each other.

"Mine is available." All heads turned around to stare at the beautiful girl that suddenly appeared behind them.

Her curly blonde hair was moving with the wind. Her curvy body moved seductively to them. Her deep chocolate eyes were surrounded by heavy make up. Her clothes revealed her cleavage and her long toned legs.

Behind her were two other girls whom beauty wasn't less than hers. On her right was a girl with brown hair and green eyes. Her freckles were hid behind the make up. Her clothes were all black and showed most of her body.

On the left was a girl with red hair and hazel eyes. Her small lips had ran across most of the male population of the school, including Jake's, Adam's, and Simon's. Clair was surprised that she was covering her skin more than the other two.

"Katie," Spat Clair.

"Julie," Jenny followed.

"And Tena," Bailey ended.

"So nice to see you," Jean smugly said, her smile turning to a frown. The boys looked anxiously between the eight girls. The air was tensed up. Glares were sent to each other. Katie walked up to Clair. They were both the same height.

"Afraid of coming to my house Mathews," Katie told Clair. Clair looked at her friends. "Afraid that you might actually have fun."

"No," she replied. "I can have fun without a cunt like you."

Julie and Tena gasped. Katie glowered.

"Excuse me," she said. Clair laughed.

"Is that all you got?" she asked. "Cuz that was lame."

"Come to my house and I'll show you what I've got," Katie replied.

"Why? Do you have game only at your house." Katie turned to Laura and sneered. "We're going to my house, if you have anything than come, if not then leave us alone."

"Fine then," said Katie. "We're coming."

With that, the three girls left to enter their red fancy car.

"Who was that?" Kevin asked. They all looked at each other. No one knew how to begin explaining who was Katie Jones.

"Ehm, lets say she's the Sharpay in high school musical," Clair said. The three brothers nodded. The rest of the group eyed Clair weirdly. They didn't know she watched Disney.

"Ok. Now, Jenny and the Jonas brothers are with me," Clair said. She pointed at each person as she spoke.

"And I'm the only one here who has not been drinking so I'll drive Simon's car. I'll take the boys with me," Adam said.

"And we'll go in Jean's car," Finished Laura. They all nodded and went to their cars. Kevin, Joe, and Nick were to sit in Clair's back seat while Jenny would sit in the front. Unfortunately, the boy's legs were so long so they changed and made Jenny sit in the middle behind while Joe jumped up front.

Clair put the keys in. The music from the radio came almost immediately and then, they were on the highway, driving to Laura and Jake's house.

They entered a neighborhood with large houses. They were all at least two-story houses. They kept driving until the end of the road, where the last house was standing. Clair parked there and jumped out of the car. The rest followed.

It was a three-story house. It had a huge garden. It looked like one of those houses that you see in Hollywood. Laura opened the gate. There was a road leading to the big brown doors. Clair went to Laura.

"Aren't your parents gonna mind?" She asked her.

"We're going to the basement and they sleep at the top so they wont even know," explained Laura. "Now will you please make up with my bother."

Clair didn't replay.

They reached the door. Jake opened them with a key and they all entered. There were two sets of stairs, both leading up. Laura led them between those two staircases and into a door. There was a staircase leading downstairs. They all went down and reached a dark room. As soon as Jake Closed the room behind them, Laura opened the light and clapped.

Loud music escaped from nowhere. Clair looked around in admiration. In the corner were a small bar and a place where they could sit. And in the middle, there was a dance floor.

The party has begun.

* * *

you guys are WOW... your amazing... blamzing... clamazing..jlamaising... 8 REVIEWZ.. i thought i was gonna get 2... well that IS BETTER... so maybe i should tell you that i like dropping hints... so u might know how will it end if u keep reading between the lines.. but remember, not everything appears as it is.

oo yeah.. there are about 6 chapters until now.. so until i upload all of themm ur gonna get easy updates but then.. you will know the real Joe\Lena and how she really updates!! not to scare u off or anything. ENJOY

'Go' screams "REVIEW REVEIW OR I DIE"


	3. Memory lane

Immediately, everyone jumped to the dance floor and started dancing. Clair stayed away from Jake and danced with Simon, Riley, and the girls. Katie and her gang were hitting on the boys, Katie especially on Jake. Fire went down Clair.

_That slut,_ she thought angrily. _And he's flirting back!_

"Clair," She heard Jean say. Clair looked back at her. "Go get him!"

Clair glared back at Jake and Katie and shook her head.

"No, I won't let him win, he wants to play? Well, two can play a game," she said. She left the girls and walked to the black haired boy.

Kevin, Joe, and Nick had taken the coats, sunglasses, and hats off again. Clair had to admire their style and was proud to say that they were dressed better than Jake. Or maybe she thought that because she was mad at him.

Kevin was wearing black skinny pants, a black shirt, and a golden belt that shined around his waist. His hair was straightened and he was, at the moment, dancing very weirdly with Bailey.

Joe was dressed in skinny jeans, a black converse, bright red shirt, and his hair was dancing around freely. Tena was dancing very, very close to him. Clair glared.

Nick was wearing skinny jeans, bright yellow shoes, and a Polo yellow shirt. He was, again, dancing with Jenny. Clair wondered if he knew she was three years older than him. She took a step closer to the one she wanted.

"Hey there cutie," she told Joe. "Dance with me."

He eyed her, hesitated, looked back at Jake and Katie, and then looked back at her. Clair knew he knew why she was flirting and didn't want to be part of it but apparently; he wanted to get away from Tena. Tena glared at Clair, Clair returned the glare and smirked. Joe followed her to the middle of the dance floor.

"You know, you should stop using me," Joe said. Clair smiled. She put her hands on his chest and pulled him a little bit closer.

"Who me!" she innocently said. Joe laughed. "I just wanted to drag you away from that"

"I'd rather you don't complete that sentence," he interrupted. "And the innocent act doesn't work on me, I mean I'm the king of playing innocent."

Clair rolled her eyes.

"Ah yes, I'm sure _Danger_," she told him. He smirked.

"Oh, you either done your homework or you are a fan," he told her. She chuckled.

"None, I was told by Jenny," she pointed to Jenny as she said that. Joe nodded knowingly.

"How old is she?" he asked, still eyeing her and Nick dancing.

"Aw, your worried about your younger brother," Clair said. She chuckled when he blushed. "She's seventeen, but don't you think your brother would love to have someone who's experienced, she can take him to higher levels."

Joe suddenly froze. He looked at Jenny whom was now showing Nick how to move his hips.

"Joe," Clair said. Joe looked back at her. "I was joking."

"But still"

"No Joe, I was. She's as innocent as an angel," she told him firmly. It was the truth, if there was anyone in their group who is innocent its Jenny. She didn't even get close to a proper make out. She didn't let anyone in easily and pushed everyone away when it got a little intimate, plus, She nearly never drinks.

"Fine, but if I sense anything is going to happen tonight I will"

Again, Clair interrupted.

"Like they're going to have sex tonight! You think they'll do a one-night stand? Besides don't you trust your brother."

Joe looked down at her and grinned.

"Your one kind of a girl," he said. "And will you please not interrupt me again, I hate being interrupted."

Suddenly the music stopped and the lights were turned off.

"Sorry guys," Clair heard Laura saying then clapping.  
Nothing happened. Laura clapped again. Nothing.

"What's wrong?" the annoyed voice of Katie said.

"What? Are you afraid of the dark Katie-boo," Clair mocked. She heard Katie sneer and the others chuckling.

"No, Jake has his arm around me," she replied. This time it was only Tena and Julie who laughed. Clair walked to the sound of laughter. She hit someone in the way but she didn't even care. She stood in front of the voice of the laughter.

The lights went on.

"ARGH," Katie's high pitch scream made everyone jump. Clair was surprised she didn't because she was standing directly in front of her. What made Clair mad is that when Katie screamed she fell backwards into Jake. Jake held her into his strong arms; their bodies' were practically against each other.

"Lets play truth and dare." Everyone looked around at Jenny. Clair had to admit, Jenny knew her too well. She knew Clair would have punched Katie right there, not caring about anything. But Jenny made sure she had a better plan to revenge, to embarrass Katie. She just wanted that bitch to leave her alone.

"I'm in," Joe said. His brothers were looking at him like he was crazy. Soon, everyone else agreed. Clair heard Nick whisper to Joe "You know this is going to be dirty don't you?" but she couldn't hear Joe's response.

They all crowded in the corner and sat on beanbags. Joe sat next to Clair and so did Jenny. They all made a circle.

"Okay," started Adam. Clair rolled her eyes. He just loved rules. "First of all, you only have one dare and one truth to pass, but even if you pass you have to do something in alternative."

"I say whomever doesn't do either will have to strip naked in front of us," suggested Tena. Katie and Julie were the only ones who agreed.

"Your no fun," said Julie. Everyone ignored the three.

"Come on Jake," pleaded Katie. Jake looked at Clair. He looked as though he was thinking about something then he nodded his head.

_That asshole._

"Come on dude, what if it was one of the girls, we would not want to miss that," He told Simon. But before Simon could say anything, Laura piped up.

"Oh yeah Jake, you don't mind watching you sister strip do you?" she asked. Jake looked at his sister in surprise.

"Sorry Katie," he said.

"That's what I thought," Laura said. Katie glared at her but she didn't open her mouth.

"How about kissing someone from the same sex!" Clair suggested.

"On the lips?" asked Riley. He looked disgusted.

"It can be just a peck," Clair said. Her idea wasn't taken very seriously but after a few moments of other ridiculous ideas, they settled on her suggestion. Katie was furious. Clair looked at the Jonas brothers and chuckled. They looked fazed by they game already.

"Okay," continued Adam. "No stripping Dares, no one is going to be completely naked in this room ("where is the fun in that," commented Katie.)."

"And of course, have fun," Clair finished, giving Adam a look that told him to shut up. She wanted to embaress Katie for heavens sake.

"Yes, that's what I was going to say," he said. Clair rolled her eyes.

_Yeah right._

Everyone looked at each other. Katie and Clair locked eyes. They both smirked. Clair knew this was her chance to completely shake Katie off her and Jake.

Jake.

Clair looked at him. His arm was draped on Katie's shoulder. He didn't even look like he cared about her feelings. His eyes made contact with hers but she looked away, hurt. Instead, she looked at Joe and gave him a wink. He rolled his eyes. She knew from his look that he sensed something's wrong but she looked away before he can see anything. Before he can see her hurting.

"I will go first since I came with the idea of the game," Jenny said. She turned to Tena and smirked.

The game has begun.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Burp."

Tena stared at Jenny in shock.

"What? She asked.

"I said, burp!"

Clair looked in amusement at Tena. She looked around at the boys. Her face was now bright red. It matched her red hair. Clair chuckled and high-Fived Jenny whom looked impressed with her self.

"But I don't know how," she said.

"Well then kiss a girl," Clair said. Tena, if it was possible, turned even redder.

"Come on Tena," Katie said. Tena looked at Katie then before any of them realized what happened, Tena pecked Katie.

"Eww, I did not tell you to kiss me!" Katie yelled, wiping her mouth. Tena shrugged and glared at Jenny.

She then turned to Katie and asked her.

"Truth or dare," Katie smiled.

"Dare." From the looks of those two, Clair knew the first strike is going to happen now.

"I dare you to make out with Jake for two minutes."

Clair stiffed, staring at Tena in disbelieve. She watched closely as Katie smiled and stood up. She watched as Katie's slender legs straddled Jake. She watched, as Jake didn't even look at her. She watched his eyes fill up with lust. She watched Katie's smile turn into smirk as she took one last glance at Clair. She watched Jake's eyes finally landing on hers but before he can do anything, Katie's lips were on his.

Clair turned her head away and looked at Joe. His beautiful eyes were staring into hers.

"Why are you two this hostile to each other anyways?" he whispered to her. As soon as he asked her, she took a walk down memory lane. She stopped at a certain Dairy entry.

_Dear diary,_

_Today began like any normal day. I have to say, I didn't expect it to turn out like that. I never thought Katie and me would be separated. It hurts me in my heart. It hurts me to know that she screamed at me in front of the whole school just because…._

_Well, let me start from the beginning. Me and my best friend Katie were talking to a new boy that we met today, his name is Simon, and he invited us to a party._

_I regret going._

_we were stupid really! We went with a group of people into a room. I noticed something was wrong immediately but I ignored it. They had needles in their skin and they looked relaxed._

_Katie told me to try them cuz cool people did. I don't remember anything but the seventeen years old cutie that was putting the needle into my arm and the relaxation and comfort that I felt after the third needle and then, everything was blank._

_I regret doing it._

_I remember the next day waking up with a very painful headache and the feeling of throwing up. I went to the bathroom and was surprised by Katie who was also there with her head on the toilet._

_We both agreed that what we had was drugs or some kind of alcohol; it was obvious from what we felt and the hangover. Katie and I went back to my house, which was a few blocks away. We sneaked into my room just as my aunt came in. I was going to tell her the truth so she can help us with what we felt but Katie jumped up and told her that we were up all night._

_Yeah I forgot, we told Katie's mother that she was sleeping at my house so we can go to the party._

_Anyways, so Katie lied. When my aunt went out though, I turned to her and told her she was insane. She told me that she was tired and that she was afraid. I believed her._

_A few days went by; problems kept appearing with Katie and me. I knew she was taking other needles of other kinds. I knew it._

_One day she came to school and looked like she was lost. We haven't been talking for days. But that day she came and told me that she did something._

_I knew very well what it was. She asked me to go with her to get an abortion. I did, and I thought she'd stop then and everything would go back to normal, I thought she'd be Katie, my best friend again._

_But everything got worst, she did it again and this time I caught her in the act. Apparently, she was on pills now but I didn't care. I told her I would tell her mother if she doesn't._

_She didn't._

_When she asked me to go to the second abortion, I told her mother._

_The next day at lunch in school she screamed at me, swore at me, and told me I was not her best friend anymore._

_It hurt, it hurt me deep down. But I hated her, I hated her so much for not listening to me, for not caring for the two souls that she killed, for going to my aunt and telling her that I did it too while I really didn't._

_Liar._

_I too don't consider her a best friend, and she was more than a best friend. She is my enemy from now on._

_I hate her._

_I can't believe I'm writing in a diary but I don't have anyone to talk to at the moment, I have no friends. Katie was my only best friend._

_I did meet a girl today though. Her name is Jenny Howell. I guess she's ok but she'd not like Katie. Oh and Simon and me are friends as well._

_Clair Mathews_

_March 20, 2003_

_Thursday_

Clair looked up at Joe and smiled weakly but she shook her head. No one knew she and Katie were that close anyways. She looked around at Jake and Katie.

"Two minutes are up," she coldly said. Katie looked at Clair and smirked.

Now, the game had really begun.

"Clair, truth or dare," Katie asked her.

"Dare."

Well... that went well... i was like UP HILL... 8 REVIEW.. and DOWN HILL... 2 REVIEWS... but hey, i am not complainin... THANKS U GUYS... u have become the love of my life...

and yeah.. poor jaky...

* * *


	4. Goodnight and Goodbye?

"Give a Lap dance to Nick," Katie simply said, pointing to the youngest Jonas brothers. Everyone turned to the 15 years old boy. He was red and from the looks of it, he did not want a Lap dance.

"He's a minor Katie," Clair told Katie, not bothering to actually look like she cared. She took a sneaky glance at Jake. His face was red from anger.

"Yes, he is," Kevin agreed. "I'd appreciate not giving him anything."

Clair noticed the look that Kevin gave Joe. She knew he was blaming Joe for being in this mess. Clair looked back at Katie.

"Choose someone else Katie," she ordered. Katie glared. She looked around the room and eyed Emo.

"How about Emo," she said. Laura jumped as soon as she said that.

"No," she said. Then, she looked at Clair and added. "No offence."

"None taken," Clair replied.

"She can give me." every body turned to Joe, surprise written on all of their faces.

"Is ok Joe, I can give to Adam," Clair told him. She wanted them to have fun but Katie was ruining everything.

"But, you're like my sister," Adam exclaimed. Brandon nodded.

"Me too."

"Excuse me," yelled Katie suddenly. "I was the one giving the dare so shut up."

"We'll shut up when you stop being a bitch," I told her. Fire flared in her eyes. Clair knew she was pushing it, but Katie was pushing it as well.

"Give lap dance to Joe."

She said it so suddenly and so firmly that no one dared to argue.

Clair smirked. She wasn't gonna give her the satisfaction. She was going to have fun and prove to Katie that her dare was nothing.

But that was a lie.

Clair stood up and so did Joe. She led him to a chair and made him sit. She stood in front of him. They were on the other side of the room but everyone could see them clearly.

"I'm sorry if you're regretting this, I didn't expect Katie to come," Clair whispered to him. She knew everyone else was wondering what she had told him because even though they could see them clearly, they couldn't hear them.

"Regret it!" he whispered back. "I'm about to get a Lap dance from a gorgeous girl."

"I thought you were against that stuff."

He chuckled.

"So do I go softly?" Clair asked. He chuckled again.

"Do whatever you want," he told her. "I'm all yours."

He winked at her. She surprised herself by blushing. Then out of the blue she laughed. She didn't know why, but she did. She looked around at Laura.

"Can you put on some music," she asked her. Laura nodded. She clapped and immediately the sound of music appeared.

She was still laughing so hard when she started dancing and before she knew it, Joe joined her in laughing. She started swaying her hips in a seductive way but at the same time, she was making silly faces to Joe. Joe looked like he didn't know what to do. He kept glancing at her hips and then at her silly face. Both sights caused his red face.

She took a step closer to him and stood between his legs. She wasn't to go nearer than that. She slowly got lower. Her and his laughter died. He gazed at her, from her head to her toes. She felt a little uncomfortable. When she looked at him, she realized that his look was different from Jake's when Katie straddled him. Jake looked lustful, Joe looked as though he was admiring her body.

Her movement and the beat got faster. She started to move her upper body as well. He blouse went up as she moved, revealing her well-toned stomach.

She saw Joe undoing a few buttons and she knew she did her job. She leaned in and rubbed her whole boy against his and stopped. She took his hand and made him stand up. He smiled at her. They both took a few breaths and walked back to the beanbags, and the others.

Everyone was staring at them but Clair didn't wait until they stopped. Instead, she looked at Adam. She had the perfect dare to embarrass Katie.

"Truth or Dare Adam," She asked him. Adam stared at her. He hesitated before saying:

"Dare."

Clair smiled. She was about to tell him what to do when she looked at Nick, Kevin, and Joe. Especially Nick. He had his head down and was playing with his hands uncomfortably. She then looked at Kevin who gave her a look. She knew he meant please stop!

She looked Katie and it struck her. If she told Adam to do what she wanted him to do, she would sink as low as Katie, and she wasn't about to do that.

"I dare you to act like a girl," She told Adam. He looked at her in disbelieve.

"What!" he exclaimed.

"Act like a girl," Clair repeated. They laughed. Adam blushed.

"Come dude, how hard is that?" Simon told him.

"Oh yeah," Jean said eyeing the black boy playfully. "I'd like to see you act like a girl."

Simon laughed as he stood up. He changed his gagster pose to a princess pose.

"Oh my god," he said, imitating in a very squeaky voice. "She was like, o my god, like, you hair is like, so messy. I was like, what are you talking about biatch."

Everyone cracked up except Katie, Tena, and Julie. Then Adam stood up.

"So I like went like home like," he began, his voice even more squeaky. "And like o my god, I saw Shane west and I thought he was like, Zac Efron…like."

"Oh my Gosh no way," Simon replied, jumping like he was shot with electricity.

"And it turned out, it was Adam Jefferson, the hot dude in our school, and I was like oh… my… gosh." Adam then did a high pitch scream.

Tears came down from the group (except from Katie, Tena, and Julie) because they were laughing so much. Jean and Laura were literally on the ground.

"Enough," Clair could barely say between her laughs. "Too much."

Adam and Simon sat, they were laughing as well.

"This is boring," Katie said.

"Leave then," Clair told her. Everyone was silent again.

"I am," Katie said. She, Tena, and Julie stood up. Before they went though, Katie leaned in to kiss Jake. He surprised everyone by turning his head so she can kiss his cheek. Katie frowned and and walked to the door.

"Katie wait," Clair said. Katie turned around and glared at Clair.

"What?" she asked rudely. Clair smirked.

"Truth or dare?" she asked. Clair heard all of her friends whispering No to her but she didn't care. Katie smirked back.

"Dare."

"I dare you to get the hell out of here and never tell a soul that you saw or talked or played or even knew the Jonas brothers."

Katie smirked.

"I'll do the dare," she said. Clair knew there was more. "If Jake kisses me goodnight."

Clair looked at Jake. He looked back. He shook his head.

"Fine," Clair surprise herself by saying that, everyone was, even Katie. Jake glared at Clair.

"What if I don't want to," he said. Clair glared at him.

"You already have kissed her Jake, and willingly," She told him. "One kiss is not gonna make it any worse."

She lied, because just as his lips met Katie's, Clair felt hurt even more. She felt like her heart was ripped and stood at. She knew it was for the best though. Katie smirked at Clair and left.

Clair looked at the clock. It was four in the morning.

"I have to go guys," she told them. She grabbed her keys and mentioned for the Jonas brothers and Jenny to get ready.

"Clair," Clair heard Jake say. She turned to him.

"I'm not in the mood."

"We need to talk."

"I'm not in the mood," Clair repeated. She looked up at him with blank face. He leaned in but Clair turned her head just like he did with Katie.

"Goodnight," he whispered to her ear.

"Whatever."

"Hey Clair, do you mind dropping me off," Adam said. "I couldn't take the car because my parents would know that I sneaked out."

"No probloemo," Said Clair.

The group all went to the door. Simon, Emo, and Brandon lived near each other so they went in Simon's car.

Clair was about to go to the car when Laura stopped her.

"Look, I know my brother is an ass but he's lost without you," she told her. Clair rolled her eyes.

"Laura, he had Sex with Tena and is now kissing Katie with no care in the world," she told Laura. "I forgave him the first time but I don't know if I can again."

"But"

"Laura, I'm tired. I know he's your twin brother but this is between me and him, and only me and him."

She entered the car.

"Thanks for inviting us," Kevin told Laura. Laura smiled.

"Its my pleasure," she told him, her eyes fluttering to Clair, begging her.

"Goodbye Laura," Adam, who was in the front seat said. Laura waved. Clair gave her one last smile and pulled from the parking.

"Okay, I'm going to drop off Adam and Jenny first and then you guys, ok?" Clair asked the three brothers. They nodded.

Adam was the first to be dropped. They kept watching until he climbed into his window and waved at them. Joe went up front in the front seat. They went to Jenny's house and dropped her as well.

"Goodnight," she told them. Clair noticed her looking at Nick as she said that though. Nick smiled at her and waved.

"And goodbye," Joe said. Jenny giggled.

"It really is exciting to actually meet you guys," She said. "I'm a big fan."

"Thanks," Kevin said. Jenny waved and went to her house.

"So you guys," Clair said. "Where do I drop you off?"

"At The Holiday inn," Answered Kevin. Clair nodded.

"I'm actually surprised you're mother allowed you out this late," Clair said.

"We have been texting her all this time telling her we were ok," Nick answered.

"But to actually make us go," Joe said. "It took a lot of persuasion from all of us."

"And a lot of promises," Kevin added. Clair laughed.

"I still think we're getting grounded though." Joe said. "We stayed way after midnight."

"She should appreciate the texting though," Nick added. They laughed. Clair reached the Hotel. Kevin told her to go from another way because they were celebrities and had their own entrance.

They reached a small driveway. A security guard was standing but as soon as he saw the brothers, he let her in. she stopped in front of a small door that had (privet entrance) written on it. They all stepped out of the car.

Kevin was the first to say goodbye. He hugged her and thanked her before going through the door. Nick was next. He hugged her just like Kevin did and told her to say hi for Jenny. Clair winked at him and he blushed. He then left, leaving Joe and her alone.

"So this is it," She told him.

"Thanks for an interesting night… and morning," Joe said. "I don't think we had this kind of fun since a long time, actually I don't think we had ever had this kind of fun."

He leaned to hug her, his strong arms warping themselves around her shoulders. She felt a shiver run down her spine as she hugged him back. She couldn't help but notice how beautiful his hair smelled.

"Goodbye… Clair," he said. Her name sounded so soft on his lips. Clair couldn't help but gaze at his perfect lips. The lining was clear and they were rosy and kissable. A picture suddenly appeared in her mind, his smooth lips on her full ones.

She kissed his cheek and went to her car. She was about to open the door when she heard him calling her. She looked back.

"This is for you," he said, throwing his hat at her. She grabbed it. "It's a souvenir."

Clair giggled and put it on her head.

"You look hot," was the last thing he said before he entered the hotel and Clair entered the car. She looked at the side mirror and grinned.

This was going to be her new favorite hat.

* * *

so.. we're goin up hill again... 3 REVIEW... LUV YA ALL... seriously do... here is a kiss to ya'll "MWAH" so yeah.. now its time to review this one cuz you dont want it to be sad.. i mean if you reviewed the first two.. (okay will stop now because i am gonna start writing my rambling of why u should review)

uhmm. please REVIEw and tell me whadya think... i am bored.. tell me what do ya think... please!! pretty please.. Frankie please... um okay i sound (OK OK I WILL STOP... GOD...)

R&R

P.S did i ever tell you that you could easily know what happens in the end if you keep readin between the lines..


	5. Tears that never end

She looked at the digital clock that was on her bedside table. The red color was clearly visible.

5:06

She groaned. It felt like she had been sleeping for days, while just minutes ago in the car she was barely awake.

_It's his entire fault._

She would've been asleep if it wasn't for Jake. His actions made her mind race with thoughts and questions.

Was she garbage to him?

Did she mean anything?

Was it her fault or his?

Did they break up?

Should she break up?

She wasn't the infuriating type. She didn't stop him from talking to girls. She allowed him to go shopping with his girl friends. She trusted him. He betrayed that trust. He slept with that slut then, it was time for her to choose, her dignity or his Love. She chose Jake and he regained back her trust.

There he goes again, hurting her. All she could do is to cry. But she wont, she can't. If she does, that means she is pathetic and she won't accept that.

She closed her eyes and took a long breath. She wasn't going to let Jake win her mind. She stood up and eyed her messy room. She didn't have anything else to do so she started tidying room.

Her room was simple. The bed stood by the corner under the window. Clair would spend nights stargazing while thinking. Sometimes she would laugh, sometimes she would cry, it depends on what is going on with her life. She had one big built-in closet that barley held her clothes and was always messy. On the other corner was a computer and beside it was a messy shelf that held a lot of Albums. Some didn't even fit and instead they found their way to the floor.

Clair opened the radio and turned the sound down so she only could hear. She closed the door and started dancing to the songs that came on. She was huge dance alcoholic. She loved every kind of dance but she enjoyed Hip Hop the best. It was the best dance style for her to express her feeling. She didn't even enter any Hip Hop teaching program but learnt from going to clubs and from Simon. Other than Hip Hop, she knows how to dance contemporary, ballet, Tango, Waltz, Jazz, and other styles as well. She had a natural talent for dancing. Every time she starts dancing to music, she feels the beat go through her body, guiding her through her dance steps. Her mind closes then, and all is left is her heart and the beat. Sometimes she doesn't even need music, she could easily dance to the beating of her heart. The pumping of blood gave her all the sound that she needed.

She looked around her room and sighed. She finished and it was still 5:30.

_Yeah, when I want you to go by fast you don't._

She went to her computer and sat on it. She signed on. Jake was on and before she could do anything he sent an IM.

**JaKe: **don't sign out please Clair.

Clair sighed. She has to talk to him sooner or later. She would rather do it now; she didn't want to talk to him face to face. She didn't want to cry in front of him.

**BigC: **I told you, I don't want to talk to you.

**JaKe: **please Clair… I was mad

**BigC: **And every time you're mad, you run to some random chick to do it with her. You like to hurt me don't you?

**JaKe: **No Clair I don't like to hurt you... But you hurt me too. You can't deny that.

**BigC: **hurt you?? ME?? Excuse me Scott! but have I ever cheated on you? Have I ever had SEX with anybody? Do I have to keep reminding you that I AM A VIRGIN?

Fire entered Clair heart. Anger rose in her body and hit her in the eyes. Tears started crashing down her cheeks like waterfall. Small sobs escaped her mouth. Her hands reached up to her black hair and started pulling as she tried to stop herself from crying.

**JaKe: **You FLIRT with every guy you see!! And for heavens sake! YOU GAVE A LAP DANCE TO THE DICKHEAD.

Clair stared at the screen. Her hands went down to the keyboard. Her fingertips touched every single letter with such calmness that would intimidate a watcher. Her index finger hovered on the "enter" button when she finished.

Should she?

It leaned in a little closer.

**JaKe: **I love you Clair.

That was the sign. She didn't hesitate; her finger went down and pressed hard.

**BigC: **I thought I loved you. I thought I could trust you again. Jake, you proved to me how stupid I was. You're the dickhead. You are the asshole. You are nothing. You have no personality. Go to Katie because as far as I'm concerned… you are dead.

She didn't wait for a response. She signed out. She didn't even think her words would affect him in anyway. She didn't even think he had feelings at all. He only had a cold heart. She went to her bed and gazed at the sky.

Jake is gone.

She broke up with him.

Her throat began burning. It hurt her so much. She tried to stop herself but it only hurt worse. In the end, she let everything out. She curled in a ball and slumped her head on her pillow to muffle her cries. She pulled the cover over her head just as high-pitched hurtful sob escaped her mouth. Her heart started beating faster. She felt like someone put a knife in it.

_I wish someone would hold me, I need someone to comfort me._

Her wish wasn't granted. She stayed in her bed, alone, crying her eyes out. In the end, exhaustion came over her. She closed her eyes and drifted into heavy sleep. Her sleeping was dreamless but her tears lingered on her cheeks.

The last thought that crossed her mind before she fell asleep was a simple word.

_Pathetic._

Clair looked up at her school and sighed. She started walking towards the doors. She thanked god her aunt had bothered to check on her because she would've overslept if she didn't. She tapped her white hat a little so it could cover her bare face. She didn't want anyone to how sore and tired she was. She hasn't even bothered to cover it up with make up.

"Hey Clair." Clair looked at her side and put on a happy smile as fast as she could. Jenny, who looked like she had some kind of sleep, was walking next to her, a big smile on her face.

"Heya," Clair replied. Jenny smiled but as soon as she looked at Clair, her smile faded into a frown.

"What's wrong?" she immediately asked. Clair rolled her eyes.

"Nothing, I didn't get to sleep."

"Liar," Jenny pressed. Clair looked at Jenny and gave her a huge grin.

"I swear Jenny, there is nothing wrong, I am just tired," Clair said with a much stable voice than before. Jenny looked closely at her for a moment and grinned herself.

"Good then," she said. "I'm going to grab my Biology Notebook. Meet you in class?"

"Yeah, yeah." With that, Jenny left. Clair looked back in front and started walking to her own locker. She stopped just right before the corner. Jake's locker was next to hers. It has always been like this for the past three years. She closed her eyes and took a breath before walking. She wished he wasn't there but he was. Even though she had prepared herself mentally for meeting him, she couldn't help but stop when she saw what was in front of her.

Katie was leaning against his locker, her hands grasping his shirt strongly, and her mouth on his. They were kissing roughly. Clair scowled. She felt the tears starting to form but she didn't let them. She started walking to her locker. She saw Jake's eye open up and he saw her. Immediately he pulled away.

"Clair."

"Save It Scott," she cut him and opened her locker to block his view.

"Let me explain," he tried to say again.

"Dude, she told you to save it." Clair looked around at Simon. He was glaring at Jake, his eyes staring directly into Jake's. Jake took a step back. Clair didn't blame him. Simon was a good two inches taller than Jake and had twice the muscles.

"Fine," he snapped. He took one last look at Clair and left. Clair watched him walk away. Tears threatened to fall again but she shook it.

"Are you okay?" the concerned voice of Simon asked. Clair smiled.

"Yes, I am."

"I know your not! So don't try saying you are," he replied. "I would kill that dude of you let me."

"No," Clair said firmly. "I can take him on my own. If you do anything to him, I swear Simon, I will kill you!"

Simon laughed.

"Yes, I quite remember what you did when I talked to him the first time… I thought I would not be able to have babies," he grimaced, obviously remembering what Clair had done to him. "My little man has never been the same since then."

Clair chuckled.

"Exactly, so don't try anything."

The bell rang

"Come on we're going to be late," Simon said. They started speed walking to their first class. As soon as they entered, Simon went to his desk with his buddies. Jenny was sitting with one of her friends as well. Clair thanked god. She didn't need anyone else nagging her about how she felt.

She slumped at her desk in the back of the room in the corner. She took out a pen and her notebook. Mrs. Faith, their Biology teacher, entered the classroom. Clair stared at her classmates who were still huddling in groups talking.

"Can you give me some respect," she started saying with a very firm voice. Immediately, everyone went silent and stared at her. Mrs. Faith wasn't the teacher to mess with. She was firm and intimidating when she was angry.

"Who didn't write the assignment?" she suddenly asked.

_Damn, I forgot all about that._

All the class raised their hands except one girl. Clair watched as Mrs. Faith's frown turned into a glare. She looked at the one girl who had done the assignment and took the paper. She lifted it up and started shaking it as she began speaking.

"One paper," she shrieked. "Out of twenty two students, one only did the assignment!"

No one said anything. The class stared at her in guilty silence.

"Is this how you treat Teachers who treat well," she hissed. "Fine then."

"Minus four marks for all the class, not including Ms. Evans here."

She took out a blue notebook, kept looking at each student, and looked back down to write something. Clair hung her head low, she wasn't going to look at a disappointed teacher. It was Clair's first time to forget an assignment.

"Pull out a paper from your notebook and get ready."

Clair groaned. This was a quiz for sure.

"It counted for your exam."

_Shit._

"Ten marks are based on what you do in this quiz."

_Fuck._

She gave them four questions to answer. Clair stared at the first one and sighed.

_Q. Write the causes of burns and explain them._

She placed the pencil on the paper and started writing.

_Ten marks! Does she think we have a bank of marks?_

Her mind went blank. She couldn't remember anything. Thoughts were racing in her mind like lightning. She just wanted it all to stop.

_Ten frickin marks are going to be washed away just like that. I really needed that._

She went to the next question.

_Q. What are the effects of the sound on plants?_

She frowned, trying to remember what Mrs. Faith was explaining during that class. She placed the pencil on the paper again and began writing slowly.

_Not to mention the other four marks she took as well._

_Stupid! Why did you have to forget the only one that she actually cared if you brought it?_

She completed the answer with a dot and went on to the third question.

_Q. Does magnetizing seeds before planting affect growth?_

That was easy. She answered it almost immediately, pausing on a fewword to correct them.

_Why has this day turned out like this?_

_Just yesterday, I was with Jake. And today… he is with Katie._

_It has ended hasn't it? I fucking ruined it with Jake._

She finished the last question and went back to the first one. Memories were still going through her head. She lazily started writing. Her vision became blurry again as some new tears formed. Her hand started moving to form the letters, which will complete the word that she was now looking at in surprise.

_Joe_

She blinked. She completely forgot about meeting him and his brothers. It felt like a dream, another life. She had met a famous band, had played with them, and even had given one a lap dance. The memories of yesterday came back to her.

_Hey beautiful_

_Blake's night club at 11 tonight_

_Why were you flirting if you have a boyfriend?_

_You know, you should stop using me_

_I'm about to get a Lap dance from a gorgeous girl_

_Goodbye… Clair_

She smiled. It felt like years ago. She erased his name, leaving a white spot so she could write the answer to the question. As she began writing, other memories flowed in her mind, memories the Jenny forced in.

_Hey.. I'm Joe._

_Woooo…I am a ghost._

_Nick… beat._

_You're the queen of England!_

_And I'm bookface._

_Yo I am Dj Danger._

The bell rang. Mrs. Faith took the papers. Clair stepped out of the class without looking back at her friends. She walked back to her locker so she could take the books to her next class. Simon came over but he didn't say anything. Clair thanked god. She didn't need another incident. Se saw Jake from the corner of her eyes when it hit her. She didn't give her number, email, or anything to Joe. She cursed herself and slammed her locker shut. She looked around and found the person she last wanted to see. She felt her eyes go hot again and she cursed.

_They don't deserve it you idiot. Stop crying; stop being so pathetic, so weak._

She glared as Katie kissed Jake's cheek. She had had enough. She marched up to the blonde girl and tapped her shoulder. Katie turned around in surprise.

"Hey bitch," she said before punching her as hard as she can on her pretty face.

Clair looked up at her house and sighed. She entered it. She was suspended for the rest of the day. Her aunt wasn't home but Clair knew the school had already called her at her work. For some reason, she didn't care.

She was done caring.

She went up to her bathroom and looked at her scary look. She changed into some comfortable PJs and went to the computer. She clicked on the song that she wanted to hear, raised the volume, and went to bed.

She closed her eyes, enjoying the angelic voice that was singing, and before she knew it, she started tearing up again. She closed her eyes and went to sleep. She needed it. She needed rest. Her ears didn't rest though. The sound of the music that they didn't even think they would one day ever hear was entering them.

_That you know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
And we'll be running so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You're still holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know..we're inseparable_

* * *

SO Ya GUYS... GOING UP HILLLLLLLLLLLLLL... 7 REVIEW... + 2 on other chapters... 23 TOTAL... YOU GUYS ARE AWSOME... so now we re uppppppp hillll... lets try not to go down hill ... i car would break down if keep doing that!!

REVIEW...

got a question for you guys? why is clair's fav song in inseparable??

okay.. you do realized that this when i start to update.. like really.. all these chapters were wrtten a long time before and now.. chapter 6 is gonna be finished tomorrow and uploaded maybe the day after!! i dunno maybe...

and AWE MAN... what cant i do?? i cant sing!!.

LOUV YA ... REVIEW ... please. i was nice...

P.S. in this chapter... if you get what i meant by saying (read between the lines) this chapter tells you what happens in the end.. just look for a hidden meg.

REVIEW


	6. Goodmorning

Clair looked at the computer screen. A picture of a band was staring back at her. The one on the right had curly hair and was wearing a blue shirt and a scarf. The one on the left also had curly hair, his mouth forming a cute smile, but her eyes stopped at the middle, she didn't take her eyes off him, his curly-wavy hair, his honey eyes, and his tight muscles that were peaking through his black shirt.

He and his brothers, but especially he, had became her obsession in the past few weeks. She had become addicted to them and their music. Everyday, her routine was waking up at five, checking Jonas brothers' news till six, starting to get ready to school, going to school, returning to school, checking any new interviews or any interviews that she had yet not heard, listening to Jonas brothers singing, eating, checking Jonas brothers concert videos and then sleeping.

She bought shirts that had their picture on it; she bought skinny jeans just like theirs, brought crazy hats, and changed her whole style.

She didn't know that they were addictive when she first started listening to them. She only started listening so she could remember the night they had together, to escape the pain that she felt from Jake.

Jake. The name still brought her sorrow and depression, she though she was over him but she wasn't. Every time she saw him, her heart starts to beat faster, sometimes from anger, sometimes from sadness but she never forgot his betrayal. He dated Katie for a week then they both ended their relationship. Simon told her the broke up because of her but she didn't believe him, or more specifically she didn't want to.

Now here she is, staring at the computer, shock coming over her. They were coming back for a concert next week, at the same place, where they first met.

Too bad, she didn't score a ticket.

She looked at the clock. She was late. She turned off the computer and threw on some clothes before she stepped outside and into her car. As soon as she turned the car on, music escaped the stereo.

_Take my hand tonight  
We can run so far  
We can change the world, do anything we want  
We could stop for hours just staring at the stars  
They shine down to show us_

She smiled. That song always soothed her. She pulled out from the park and started driving to her school. When she stepped out of her car, all eyes were on her. She rolled her eyes. They never got how she, Clair Mathews, started listening to the pre-teen band, the Jonas brothers. She smiled sweetly at everyone and entered the school. She went to her locker, ignoring Jake as usual.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," she replied without even lifting her eyes up from her locker.

"How are you?"

"Fine." She heard his sigh and closing his locker a little roughly. She didn't care. She got over him.

"You could at least ask me back!" he said. Clair looked at him. It was the first time he had ever complained. It had been like this for the past weeks and he never complained.

"I don't want to," Clair said, narrowing her eyes before closing her locker. She was about to leave when saw the look that he was giving her. it was mixture of hurt, lost, agony, and anger.

"It been almost a month damn it Clair, I miss you," he said. Clair flinched. She didn't know that a month had passed.

_It's the first time I have ever looked him in the eyes since a month!_

"I didn't." she knew she was harsh but if she let her self go soft, she knew she would regret it, she knew he would be able to win her back easily. That's how he did it the first time.

All the emotion in his eyes left except one, hurt. She felt her heart stop for a second. She had made that look. She is hurting him just like he did. A part of her wanted that to happen, but the other part begged her to stop.

"I'm sorry Clair," he said, taking a step forward. "I really am."

Her eyes watched as his hand went up to her cheek. "I love you, I cant live without you."

His hand reached her cheek. The simple gesture of comfort sent a shiver down her spine. She has been longing for some kind of touch like this for the past month. She closed her eyes, enjoying the soft skin that was caressing her cheek. She took a deep breath.

"Stop." She jerked her head back and glared at him. "Don't."

His hand dropped but the sudden determination appeared on his features.

"I know you miss me Clair, I can see it," he said. "Give me another chance."

"I don't miss you Jake, I loath you," she simply said, shocked at the sympathy in her voice.

_I miss the comforting touch._

"What can I do Clair, to win you back," He pleaded.

"Nothing, because I will never be back." The bell rang. She turned and started walking to he class.

_You're the last thing that I want._

* * *

Clair looked down at her desk and chuckled. She had drawn a big skull on it during the class. She looked at her watch and groaned. Still fifteen minutes to go then she would be free. But fifteen minutes in history equals ten years in hell. She slumped her head on the desk and stared at the class. Only a few people were paying attention, Laura being one. She suddenly felt a small paper hit her head and land on the floor. She looked around and found Jenny looking at the paper, nodding to Clair to open it. Clair reached to the floor and held the paper. She pulled up and opened it.

_Are you ok? I heard what happened with Jake today._

Clair smiled before looking for her pencil so she could replay but she realized that she didn't even take out.

_Lol Jenny, I am fine, I got over him. He was just being annoying as always._

She wrote after se borrowed a pencil from the boy sitting next to her. She threw the paper at Jenny. Jenny smiled when she read and nodded. Clair looked back at the teacher, her thoughts drifting to what had happened with Jake. He had never gone beyond "How are you?" He had always stopped there and left her alone but she guessed today something had hit him. She glanced at the watch, and slumped her head back on the desk.

_Twelve minutes left!_

She closed her eyes, wondering, thinking. The boys that she was now obsessed with were going to be here, where she lives, next week. She just wished they hadn't become that popular so she could at least get a ticket. Right now though, the matter of getting a ticket to a Jonas brothers' concert was pure luck and hard work. It was like war, people fighting for the win. There are losers and there are winners, and just like wars never end, concerts don't either.

Clair sighed and looked up at Mr. Kyle's bold head. She chuckled when she imagined the Jonas brothers without hair. Her eye fluttered to the blonde head that was sitting in the front. His hoodie was on and his head was down. Clair sighed. His head suddenly turned and the locked eyes. Clair looked back at Mr. Kyle, pretending to be interested in what he was saying. She knew Jake wasn't going to buy it and her thoughts were confirmed when Jake stood up, walked back, told the boy that was sitting next to Clair to swap places with him, and threw her a paper that she glared at before hastily opening it.

_Can't take your eyes off me now!_

She rolled her eyes before smirking and writing back.

_I was actually debating which is worse, your hoodie or Mr. Kyle's bald head._

She threw the paper back at him. He opened it and immediately smirked. He scribbled something and threw it at her. She rolled her eyes and glanced annoyingly at him. He just smiled at her, nodding his head to the paper.

_And what did you conclude._

She was about to respond that his hoodie was worst but thought against it, instead she wrote:

_None of your business, and this is a pathetic way of talking to me, don't you think? Why don't you say instead: Clair I had sex with Tena and probably did it with Katie as well. I also didn't care about how you felt and I just kept using you._

She glanced at what she wrote and at Jake. She couldn't do it. She ripped he paper to parts, which received a strange, disappointed look from Jake. The class ended. Clair quickly escaped any more talks with Jake and went to her new class. She knew that it would be matter of time before Jake will win her back, but she didn't know how to stop it. The only way she knows is ignoring him, and that way never lasts long. She was about to enter the next class when she got pulled back.

"Jake!" she said, surprised. "I have a class to go to."

Jake didn't answer. He kept dragging her. She tried to stop him and pull back but he was too strong. When she saw the stairs, she knew exactly where he was taking her.

"Jake, if we get caught-"

"We wont get caught," he answered when they reached the top of the stairs. They were on an abandoned floor. The construction was held off during the classes. They were building more labs and classes. Jake walked to the end of the hall and into a quite room. He let go of her and stood against the door, forbidding her from going out.  
"Jake," Clair said sharply. "What the fuck was that."

"We need to talk," he simply said. "And your not getting out through this door until we do."

"I have a cla-"

"I don't give a damn," he cut her. "Its not like you haven't skipped a class before."

Clair glared.

"I only skip for important reasons."

Again, the look appeared in his eyes. He shook his head but he didn't move an inch from in front of the door. Instead, he slid down and sat.

"When you are ready to talk, tell me. Until then, we are sticking in here, whether you like it or not."

Clair sighed as she stared at him.

"You're a pig," she declared. She heard him chuckle. "Fine, talk then, but I won't guarantee listening."

"That's good enough," he said. He stood up and looked at Clair. The sudden feeling of discomfort came over Clair. She didn't like looking at someone in the eye. She sighed when she saw his feet taking a few steps towards her.

"Look Clair, I am sorry for everything I've done," he began. Clair rolled her eyes and interrupted him.

"You've already apologized but it was too late."

"Then I am apologizing again until you accept."

"Look Jake, if you dragged me all this way just so you can apologize aga-"

"No, that's not it." Clair looked up at him. He was pleading her to listen so she gave in and mentioned for him to continue.

"Look, you should be happy," he began again. Clair couldn't help but snort. "I had sex with Tena because I was so sad, so angry-"

"WHAT! That's no excuse Ja-"

"It was our first fight-"

"So what, instead of trying to solve it you run for another girl-"

"I was just joking. You got angry for no reason."

As soon as Jake said those words, he froze. Clair's angry eyes disappeared. Instead, sadness came over them. She just stood there looking at him in the most hurtful way.

"You," she hissed. "Of all people should know what is the definition of drugs in my dictionary."

"Look Clair, I'm sor-"

"I'm sick of hearing you apologize." She pushed him aside and went to the door.

"I'm sorry about Katie too. That was even a bigger mistake," she heard him say before she started walking to her class, thoughts of how to explain why was she late in her head.

* * *

"Jenny, what is so urgent that I have to come right now," Clair complained to her friend on the phone. She was writing an essay that was due that Monday, she had started it in the morning and hadn't even come near finishing it when Jenny called and told her to come over NOW.

"Clair, you and I would kill me if you do not come," Her friend begged for the millionth time. She refused to tell Clair why she had to come NOW.

"Is there a party?" asked Clair. "If there is, I can't come, if I don't finish this essay Mr. Jeff will kill me."

"FORGET about Mr. Jeff," her friend squeaked, frustrated with Clair's stubbornness. Clair sighed and looked down at the first page she had been writing since the morning.

"Jenny, I still got seven pages to write," she wined. She heard Jenny taking a deep breath.

"I swear Clair," she hissed. "If don't get your fat ugly ass right here I will kick it."

"I don't have a fat ugly ass!" jumped Clair, throwing the pen that she was writing with on the table. "I happen to have a very beautiful curvy ass that you envy me for."

"Fine, fine, you have the most gorgeous ass ever. I wish I had it. I worship it. JUST COME WILL YOU," Jenny impatiently said. Clair chuckled and looked at the one page paper and sighed.

"What the hell, I don't even think I can write more than that, at least not now."

"YES." Clair jumped and pushed her phone away from her ear. "HURRY."

Clair rolled her eyes before closing the phone. She changed to some jeans and a T-shirt. She was about to leave when her eyes caught the sight of a hat that she hadn't worn since the day _he _gave it to her. She smiled and slumped it on her head.

Going to Jenny didn't take more than five minutes. Her house was near Clair by car. Especially counting how crazy Clair drives. As soon as she parked by Jenny's house, she noticed some thing wrong with the picture. A gray Van was parked in the house. Clair stepped out of her purple car and went to the door and rang.

The door opened revealing a very excited Jenny.

"Finally," she shouted. "What took you so long."

Clair lifted an eyebrow.

"I came here in five minutes Jenn-"

"Whatever, whatever," Jenny interrupted. Clair eyed her friend. She was acting very strangely. "Promise me you wont freak out."

Clair chuckled. "What are the Jonas Brothers here."

Jenny looked up in surprise. Her eyes fluttered behind her and back to Clair. Clair frowned.

"Jenny, you're scaring me."

"Well, I'm analyzing if I'm in a dream or not!" said Jenny. She looked behind her again. Clair had had enough. She pushed Jenny and opened the door widely.

The three brothers that she was staring at six days ago were standing in front of her.

"Hey," Said nick.

"Surprise," Kevin said.

Clair's jaw hit the floor. They boys chuckled.

"Awkward!"

* * *

UPPPPP HILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL... 10 REVIEW... AMAZINGLY AMAZING GUYS... BEAUTIFUL... GREAT... I LOVE YOU... so next chap is where the jonas brothers really start to appear "wink"

will try to start chap 7 today or tomorrow and finish it... i dont know when but maybe soon...

there are some hidden msges in this one too. but in chap 6 its easier to find..

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...

please... !! preaty please?


	7. Life's Typical ruining moments

Clair looked at the three brothers in awe. She couldn't believe that she was sitting there talking and listening to them. It felt dream like.

"So how did you find Jenny's house exactly?" asked Clair. Joe and nick looked at Kevin. Clair chuckled. They were using the same method they use in interview; Look at the brother whom you want to answer.

"Well," began Kevin. "When we entered the hotel and you left, we realized that we didn't get any useful information about you guys that can help us contact you. We didn't know anything except your names."

"That was stupid," interrupted Joe.

"Anyways," continued Kevin. "When we came back, we didn't know how can we contact you, we tried everything: Myspace, facebook, and all of these, but nothing."

"All because of our stupidity," Joe interrupted again.

"Then, it turned out that Nicholas here (Kevin looked at Nick) had a very good memory."

"He actually remembered the way that we took to the club, then to your friends house then to Jenny's," Joe said.

Clair and Jenny looked at Nick in amazement. Nick nodded.

"You remembered," exclaimed Jenny. "After all these weeks!"

Nick mumbled a yes.

"So we started by going to the club, because we didn't want to get lost, we wanted to take the same roots we took last time," Joe explained.

"When Joe here, half the way to your friends house, remembered that we took the right turn rather than the left," Kevin said.

"We argued a little until Nick said that he remembered taking the turn as well," Joe continued, beaming. "And it turned out that I remembered the road to your house."

"Well, Joe remembered it because he spotted a Pinkberry on the road," Said Nick. They laughed while Joe pouted.

A moment of silence passed while Jenny and Clair were still registering that the three brothers were indeed there, and that they remembered the way to Jenny's house.

"Can I use the bathroom?" Joe suddenly asked. Jenny nodded. Clair rolled her eyes when Joe kept looking at Jenny, waiting for her to show him the way. Jenny didn't move a muscle.

"She's still in shock, come on I'll show you the way," Clair said. She and Joe stood, Clair leading the way.

"So Clair," Joe said, nudging her on her side. "Happy to see me."

Clair giggled.

"Very," she replied, standing in front of the bathroom door. She looked up at him and caught his brown eyes gazing down at her.

"How is the boyfriend?" he suddenly asked. She looked up in surprise.

"We broke up," she simply replied. He smiled and entered the bathroom. Clair rolled her eyes and went back to the living room. As soon as she entered, she heard laughter.

"What are you guys laughin about?" she asked.

"Nothing," replied Jenny, a little too fast. Clair raised an eyebrow. She looked at the two joneses and at Jenny, they were holding back their laughter but she knew they were about to break down.

"What's goin on?" asked Joe from behind Clair. Clair turned around and shrugged.

"They are just crazy I guess," Clair replied. They looked back at the laughing trio. Clair smirked and looked at Joe.

"How about we leave these maniacs and go for a swim in Jenny's swimming pool."

Joe gazed down at her. "I'd love to."

Clair wrapped her arm around his and started pulling him. He took his hand back and dropped it on her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. She didn't complain and instead, she enjoyed the beautiful smell.

They stepped out of the house and into a backyard. A huge pool was waiting for them. it practically shouted for someone to enter her clear water.

"I thought you were joking," Said Joe, his eyes nearly popping out. Clair giggled.

"I wasn't," She said.

"But I didn't bring any swimming trunks!" he exclaimed. Clair smirked.

"So?" she asked. "Go in naked!"

She didn't look up as she said that. She just walked to the pool edge and grabbed the hem of her blouse, slowly and seductively pulling it up. Then, she plugged her hands in the edge of the pants to loosen them up then pushing them down. Lastly, she reached up to her head, pulled Joe's hat off and gently placed it on the seat. Her hair had gone a little long now and had reached her breast. She looked behind her and saw Joe staring at her. His face was unreadable and he was still fully dressed.

"Well," she said. "Its your turn."

He seemed to hesitate a little before pulling his shirt off and throwing it by her clothes. He looked up at her, a little shyly.

"What?" she asked. He smirked before pulling his zipper down and pushing his pants off. Clair immediately saw why was he a little shy and cracked up. His boxers had barney drawn all over them.

"Well, you should see yourself," he defended. Clair looked down and immediately blushed. She had completely forgotten that she was wearing the Barbie underwear that her aunt bought for her.

"Well, they are comfy," she defended as she kicked her shoes off.

"Well, so are mine," he retorted as he too, kicked his shoes off. "And lucky as well."

"Shall we?" asked Clair, pointing to he pool. Joe smirked before saying:

"Ladies first."

Clair eyed him dangerously before going to the edge again so she can jump. Before she did though, Joe pushed her.

"ARGH," she screamed as cold water hit her skin, sending a shiver down her spine. When she reached the surface again, she glared at Joe.

"That wasn't totally necessarily, don't you think?" she annoyingly said. Joe sat down on the edge laughing uncontrollably. Clair felt her body tense up a little, before relaxing. She quickly realized that his laugh was a beat. A beat she can dance to. She smiled as a new revenge idea came to her head. She swam to he edge to see him stop laughing and looking at her in fear. He was about to stand up when Clair gapped his ankles and pulled him down. He fell on top of her, which made her sink in the water. When she pulled back up, the pool was strangely quite. She looked around and found no one.

"Joe," she called. Her eyes scammed the water but still found nothing.

"Joe," she shouted, this time, in panic.

"BOOO!" Clair jumped and screamed as she turned around. Joe was behind her, laughing.

"THAT WAS NOT FUNNY," she shouted at him. Joe stopped laughing. He came nearer and let her back hit the cold pool wall.

"Did I scare you," he asked in a much soft place. Clair had to double check if he was the one who was talking or not. She put back the glare on her and looked up at him.

"What do you think," She said. "Believe me, I don't wish for a million girls chasing after me because I killed THE Joe Jonas."

"So, if I wasn't a celebrity, you wouldn't care if I died in your friends pool," Joe said, rising an eyebrow. He placed his arms on the metal behind her to prevent her escaping.

"Uhm. That would be a good story to write," she tried to Joke. She raised her hand up and moved it to indicate a headline as she said: "Joe Jonas' body in her friend's house."

"That would be the primary title." She informed him. "Then we invent a cool, scary title for it."

"How about," Began Joe, getting even nearer her. She could now count the small freckles that he had on his cheeks. "Joe Jonas kisses the girl."

Clair didn't replay. Instead, she watched as his face leaned closer. His brown eyes locked with her blue ones. His ragged breathe against her mouth. She closed her eyes and spontaneously leaned in too. Her heart started beating faster. She could feel it, hear it, longing for the simple touch. It was only seconds away.

_Splash!_

Joe and Clair closed their eyes. The sudden three figures had jumped into the pool beside them, sending huge splashes of water on them.

"We couldn't let you have all the fun," Jenny said, her eyes gleaming with mischief. Clair gave Jenny a very pissed look that sent her hands flying in the air in surrender.

"It was Nicks idea anyways." Nick looked in surprise at Jenny.

"WHAT!"

Clair rolled her eyes. She looked at Joe and found him looking back at her. He winked at her and mouthed something that she couldn't understand. Clair smirked and splashed him with water.

The rest of the night, was spent water fighting.

* * *

Clair looked at the windows of her house. She sighed in relief. Her aunt didn't notice her leaving and she seemed asleep. Clair looked back at her watch. It was 12:30. She didn't notice how the hours were passed by at Jenny's. Hanging out with the boys was so much fun. They continued their water fight then played pool volleyball. Before they finally went out to dry up and change, they raced each other. Jenny was the winner. The funniest thing though was Jenny asking her brother if he had any new boxers for Joe (she had lent Kevin and Nick trunks). She had to tell him the whole story so he would give one to her.

Clair reached the door and opened it; tip toed to the stairs and was just about to take the first step when-

"Where have you been?" her aunt inquired, flicking the living room's light on. Clair looked around in surprise, her heart stopping for a beat.

"You scared the hell out of me," she cried, putting her hand on her now beating as fast as lightning heart.

"You scared the hell out of me when you stayed late WITHOUT NO PHONE CALL OR TEXT."

Clair flinched.

_Damn! I forgot._

"Sorry," she started but her aunt cut her.

"Hell Clair. I tried, I really did. When you were given to me I promised myself I would do anything to protect you."

"I remember everything you've done Clair. You think I forget? You think that late at night when you send a single message telling me your ok, I am fine?"

"Aunt Linda-"

"I worry about you Clair. I worry about your life. I care about your future. What I don't get is even after all what I've done for you, you don't care enough to call or even send a text on where you are."

"I forgot aunt Linda," Clair said. Her eyes started filling with tears.

"You don't seem to forget to go to every party that happens. You think I don't notice you sneaking out. Even when you tell me, don't you think I wonder what will you do there?"

"Don't you trust me?" asked Clair.

"I trust you, I don't trust others."

Silence crept into the room like a snake creeping on its victim. The poison slipping into the victims body as fast as the snake bit them. Killing them.

"I've got no choice Clair. I tried to fight it. I tried to stop it from happening."

Clair stared at her Aunt in confusion. Her usual bright brown eyes were dull and sad. Her brown hair was messed up and her old figure looked tired and rusted. She looked nothing like Clair, and was nothing like Clair. Yet, she was Clair's mother, father, siblings, and life. In the short fourteen years that she lived with her aunt Linda, she has never seen her as sad, as exhausted as now.

"I've been talking to your Aunt Emily."

Clair nodded her head indicating that she knew what she was talking about. Aunt Linda looked straight into her eyes.

"Its apparent from you grades this semester and the ones before that you aren't that interested in academic learning."

Clair, again, nodded. Fearing what will Aunt Linda say next.

"If you want me to study more, I will Auntie," She quickly said. her Aunt shook her head.

"Its obvious that you're not interested in that side of academic learning. Instead, you're more interested in dancing. Aren't you?"

Clair nodded, not knowing where her aunt is going with all this.

"Well, nearby you Aunt Emily, there is a Dance school."

Clair stiffed.

"And?" she asked. Aunt Linda took a deep breath.

"I'm sending you to her."

"WHAT THE FUCK," Clair blasted. Her Aunt looked at her sternly.

"Do not swear," she forcefully said. Clair glared.

"You just told me you are abandoning me," she hissed. "And your telling me to fucking stop swearing!"

"I am not abandoning you!" Aunt Linda said. "You left me not choice, you're grades are not high, you're always partying, what was I suppose to do?"

"When?" Clair asked. Ignoring her aunt's question.

"When?" her aunt questioned.

"When will I fucking leave," Clair asked.

"Don't talk to me like that Clair," Her Aunt replied. Clair looked at the floor and felt herself tear up. She ran upstairs to her room and closed the door with a slam. She looked around her room in her blurry vision. Tears were streaming down her face like waterfall. She wiped them away a couple of time but they didn't stop. She changed into Pjs and opened the window open. She climbed into the tree that was standing next to her window and went down. She got into her car and headed to the one person who had promised her to shelter her whenever she needed to be sheltered.

She went to Jake's.

* * *

LOL.. come on guys.. did you guys seriously think that that was the END... i mean i dont know about you but it had no connection to the story except the names!! i mean Alien, knight?? and they DIED?? in an un Romeo-Juliet way... i mean if i want them to die, i would make it romantic!! not... stupid...

well.. new readers reviewed.. thats GREAT... 12 REVIEW... the highest ever!! UP UP HILLL.. now you better review on the actual chapters as well, not only the joke ones (witch after this one, will never be posted again) and the crappy ones (i cant really prevent these) .!!

SO REVIEW THIS...

(i am actually glade cuz now i know you guys wont lie to me about my chapters and you will tell me the truth)

COME ON.. review.. please... i love you!!

oh by the way... i was assigned to write a school play so i might take a little while for me to update again!

REVIEWWWW


	8. beautiful girl!

She felt the cold breeze rush by her as she stepped out of her Violet car. She looked around, recognizing the place immediately. The three-story house looked the same, as it was, the three times she came to it before. Her eyes lifted up until they reached his window. She glared at it and cursed it for being her last resort. She had no choice; he was the only person who knew about her family. Everyone thought that her parents had died in a car crash.

That was a lie, a completely made up lie.

Jake, was the only person who knew why was she living with her aunt and he was the only person who understood why she had ran away from her house a couple of times. She closed her eyes, remembering him promising her a place for her to sleep _no matter _what. She didn't like this, she didn't like coming for him, but for now, he was the only person she could go to.

She started walking the gate and climbed over it to the other side, dodging the security camera. She looked at the green grounds and chuckled when she remembered her and Jake playing hide and seek there. They had just come from their first date and were hanging around in his garden, they were bored and were cold, so they chose to play hide and seek. That day, they shared their first kiss.

_Why has it been fucking up since then?_

She felt herself heat up as she remembered what her aunt had told her. She was sending her away, just like that, to an aunt that she barely could tolerate. Clair sighed, taking a deep breath to calm her. She started walking to the basement doors that were located behind the house. She opened them and entered. Laughing when she saw that _even_ the basement was clean. She reached out for the door at the end of the stairs and opened it, entering the kitchen. There was no light, but she had came here enough times to remember the way. Before she knew it, she was standing in the entrance hall, facing the two spiral stairs. Her small feet took quite steps until she reached the top. She immediately went right, picking up her pace as her patience started to cease. She quickly reached the brown door and gently knocked the door. She heard a shuffle and a thump before the doorknob started turning.

"Clair," Jake whispered in surprise. "What the hell?"

Clair looked up apologetic.

"I'm sorry," she quickly whispered back. "But I had no where else to go."

"Your Aunt?" he said, immediately knowing what she was talking about. Clair didn't answer. Instead, she nodded her head.

"Can I stay for the night?" she asked, wrapping her arms around herself nervously.

"You don't even have to ask."

She smiled gratefully and entered his room. It was dim and the only light that was entering it was the moonlight from the window.

"What happened this time," Jake said. He came next to her and wrapped her hands on her waist. Clair flinched as his hands touched her exposed abdomen. She shifted uncomfortably and pushed his hand away. She didn't look up at his expression. But she heard him sigh.

"I'm sorry," she said. "But we're not together anymore."

There was a moment of silence.

"I miss you Clair, I really do," she heard his whisper, in a voice that she had never heard from him before. Sincerity. She turned around and looked up at his dim outline. She didnt know what to say.

"You know," he began, lifting his hand to her cheek. "Your blue eyes shine even in the darkness."

His hand dropped and he turned around before she could say anything back. He reached under his bed and pulled a mattress, a blanket, and a pillow.

"Here," he said after he finished preparing everything for her. "Goodnight."

He came near her again and kissed her forehead before pulling away and sprawling back on his bed. Clair stared at him. His blonde hair, his gangly figure.

"We will never be again," she suddenly said. "I'm sorry Jake, but thats what I choose, you hurt me too much for me to have you back."

His eyes opened and stared back at her.

"So, I've got no second chance?" he asked. Clair sighed.

"No."

He sat up and gazed at Clair. His eyes looking intently, his brow wrinkled as though he was in deep thought.

"Clair," he said. "I believe that we are meant to be."

"So don't blame me if I keep trying."

Clair looked at the sudden mature boy. She expected him to do something worse, like going to Julie, or kicking her out. She never expected to be, slightly, romantic.

"Can't we at least be friends?" he asked.

"I don't know," said Clair. "A friend is a person that I trust."

"I'm sorry Jake, but I defiantly don't trust you," She said. She saw him frown.

"You know what Clair," he said, standing up. "I'm sick of your bullshit."

Clair flinched but she wasn't going to be silent anymore.

"I'm doing my best for you and you throw that in my face," he hissed, realizing that his loud voice might wake his parents. Clair on the other hand, didn't care.

"HOW CAN I TRUST YOU," she shouted. "AFTER ALL YOU'VE DON-"

Her voice was muffled with his lips. He quickly pulled back.

"I'm sorry but it was the only way to shu-"

"I hate you."

"W- What?"

Clair didn't replay. She stomped to the door.

"Clair wait, you have no place to go to," he pleaded.

"Anywhere is better than with you."

Clair opened the door and stepped out, running down the stairs.

"Clair!"

Clair turned and stared at her blonde friend, Laura.

"Jake?" Laura asked. She looked at her brother, who was on the top of the stairs, beside her, and at Clair, who was at the bottom.

"What's going on?"

Clair didn't replay. She continued her way to the door.

"Clair. Please. Stay!"

She didn't look back at his fake concerned face and exited his house, the house that she shall never put a foot in anytime soon.

She hopped in her car and started the engine. She saw Jake and Laura running outside. She didn't hesitate. She pulled back and pressed at the gas for a full power forward. Her speed got faster as her sobs got higher. She was a girl with no home, no place to stay in, no family, and no one who loved her.

_WHY? WHY ME?_, her mind screamed. Her vision got blurry as tears began steaming down her face. Thought of the past entering her mind. To her, at the moment, everything was unperfected, everything was messed up. She didn't think of her friends, her true friends, she didn't think of her good heart, she didn't think of how much she had an impact on her aunt's life, in a good way. She didn't think of all this because simply, no one told her.

_I wish someone would hold me, I need someone to comfort me._

Just like the million timed that she wished it, it wasn't granted.

She halted and pulled her car aside. Looking outside, she realized that she was standing beside a park. She pulled the keys from their place and stepped put. She entered the park and sat at one of the benches, taking deep calming breaths. in a few seconds, she was normal. Her cheeks were dry and her eyes were glinting. She pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them.

"Clair?"

Clair looked around in surprise.

"Joe?"

The two looked in surprise at each other.

"What are you doing here?" they both said at the same time.

"You first," again, they said together. They took a minute to look at each other before chuckling.

"Well, that was slightly weird," Clair announced. "But seriously, what are you doing here?"

"I decided to take a walk without no screaming fans and the only available time was now."

Clair giggled. Joe smiled at her before sitting next to her.

"What about you," he said, gazing at her in the most beautiful eyes. Clair could see him clearly because the sun was starting to rise. She smiled and looked back at her feet.

"I got into a fight with my aunt," she simply said.

"So you ran?" he asked, astonished.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Well that is stupid!" she jerked her head up and glared. He was looking at her, his eyes held how serious her was.

"Excuse me!" she said. Hurt and surprised at the same time. His eyes softened.

"I'm sorry," he quickly said. "I meant to say: why did you leave, why couldn't you talk it through."

"Because she will fucking send me away!" Joe stared at her, an emotion that she had never seen before appeared on his face.

"Do you feel anything inside you when you swear?" he asked. Clair was taken back. She didn't expect him to ask her _that._

"Anger," she said. Joe rolled his eyes.

"Or maybe powerful?" He said, not taking his eyes off her, knowing what her answer is.

"No, I mean, I… I… Yes, maybe," she struggled.

"How do you feel so powerful?" Clair stared at the raven-haired boy, confused.

"I don't know?" she said, she didn't know where he was going with this.

"Your not powerful Clair," he began. "None of us is."

"We are all weak, imperfect human beings."

Clair frowned, thinking of Joe's words.

"But why?" she asked in a small voice. It took a moment for Joe to answer; he seemed taken back by her voice.

"Why?" he asked, confused. Clair closed her eyes hard, trying to prevent the tears from falling.

"Why did my mother have to be a murderer? Why did my father have to be her victim? Why did she have to get caught? Why did he have to die? Why did they have to leave me? why?"

For what seemed like eternity, the only sound that was echoing through the park was the sob of a hurt, damaged, and sad girl. Her past had always hunted her. Her memory didn't stop reminding her of what she went through. Clair had never flipped to a white page. She had stayed on the same page since that day, the day hes father was murdered… by her mother.

_Five years old Clair heard a few shouts in the living room. She tilted her head to the side so she could see through the creaking of the door. Her mother was moving her arms around like crazy, her face flushed and she was screaming._

_The five years old couldn't help but laugh at how "Funny" her mother looked._

_Her laugh disappeared though, when she saw the intimidating black object that her mother suddenly lifted up. Clair stood up and started walking to the door. Even though she didn't know what the object was, she knew that it was something mummy shouldn't be holding or even pointing it at daddy._

_She reached the door and pushed it wide open._

_"Mummy?" her mother didn't look down._

_"Jean. Please. Calm down. You've been drinking again."_

_"I HAVE NOT BEEN DRINKING JOSH."_

_The loud sound suddenly escaped as the bullet broke the sound barrier. Clair flinched and placed her hands over her ears, closing her eyes, sliding down on the floor, and curling up in a ball._

Clair felt a gentle finger tilting her chin up. The brown eyes of Joe Jonas gazed deep down her blue ones, His floppy black hair falling down on his eyes.

"Don't cry beautiful girl," he softly said. "Everything happens for a reason."

"And what's the reason behind my parents?" Clair challenged.

"I met you."

Her eyes softened. He leaned his forehead against hers and tenderly glazed his silky lips against her rosy ones.

* * *

well, i didnt realize how bad thsi chapter was until i read it.. not my best!!

Miley-- HERE IS UR CHAPTER.. sorry its a crappy one.

step up 2?? lool.. i've seen the movie but i dont.. well its a great movie iam Honored!! :P

WEll GUYS... REVIEW

P.S. i know that you guys cant review again so can u review Anonymously.. just for this chapter


	9. Just friends or are they?

Clair climbed into her room, lost balance, and fell. She laughed, rolling on her back and staring at the ceiling. The sound of her happy laughter didn't go away. There was a big goofy smile on her face. Her cheeks were flushed. Her eyes twinkled with happiness.

"Clair? Are you ok?" Clair looked up. Her aunt had just entered her room, a look of confusion and worry on her face. "Where have you been I was worried sick."

Clair's goofy smile didn't get any less goofy. She pushed herself up and ran to her Aunt, giving her a big bear hug. She was five inches taller than her aunt's petite figure.

"I am SO sorry Auntie," Clair said, giving her aunt a big sloppy kiss on her cheeks. "I promise I will never ever in my whole life will I ever run away like that ever again."

Clair pulled back and planted a kiss on her aunt's forehead.

"And if you think me going to Aunt Emily is necessary then I am ok with it," Clair added. "I wouldn't be happy, but I will accept it."

Her Aunt looked up at her and gave her a big smile.

"How about we talk about it at breakfast," Her aunt suggested. Clair nodded.

"I'll be down in five," she told her. Her aunt turned around and stepped to the door.

"Whomever put you in this mood, tell them I am thankful," Her aunt said before she left. Clair stared at the now empty space.

_Joe._

His name sent tingles down her body. She twirled around, grinning like a fool. She felt as though her heart was floating in the air. She stopped and stared out from her window. Her grin dissolved into a sweet sad smile. She felt just like this when Jake first kissed her.

_Look where that had gotten me, _she thought as she leaned against the doorframe.

"Clair?" she heard her aunt shout from downstairs. She sighed before turning around and going down.

She entered the kitchen to find a huge pile of pancakes on the counter. Her eyes immediately lit up. She jumped on the seat and poured the syrup on the pancakes and started digging in. Her aunt took a seat in front of her and smiled, a couple of pancakes in her plate.

"I'm sorry I threw that at you face yesterday," her aunt said, taking a bite that actually fit her mouth, unlike Clair. Clair gulped the huge peace of pancake that that was in her mouth.

"And I am sorry for saying what I said, and for running away," Clair apologized. "I shouldn't have run away. I should've stayed and talked it through."

Her aunt took another bite eyeing her in a very weird way that made Clair uncomfortable. Its times like these when she wished she could hide, when her aunt looks at her, studying her moves. Clair didn't like it. She didn't like being exposed.

"About this school you talked about yesterday," Clair asked, hoping her aunt would stop looking at her. "Is it only a dance school?"

"A little," her aunt answered. "They teach dancing, singing, acting, painting, and other things like that as well."

"Do I have to take it all?" asked Clair. Her Aunt shook her head.

"No," she said. "You have to choose three classes that you would rather take and three Academic Classes."

"So there are academic classes?" Asked Clair, shoving a big fork of pancake into her wide open mouth

"Yes, but you only have to choose two."

Clair nodded.

"Clair." Clair looked up at her aunt. Her aunt looked back. "I'm not giving up on you. I just think that in that school, you would do better, you can benefit from."

"I know Aunt Linda," Clair said. "But I have lived since I was five, it's my home. My friends are all here. Plus, you and I know that I can not stand neither Aunt Emily or Rachel or Danielle."

Aunt Linda smiled.

"What ever you want will happen Clair," She said. She stood up, taking her empty plate with her. "But please think of what's better for you and your future. Don't think about anyone or anything else."

Her Aunt placed the plate in the dishwasher and closed it. Clair stared at her half empty plate. Her mind jerked. She cut another huge peace of the pancake and opened her mouth to eat it, but she didn't. She put it back on the plate.

"Aunt Linda?" she asked before her aunt could go upstairs. Her Aunt looked back at her and smiled, nodding for her to ask what she wanted to ask. "If I didn't like it there, will you get me back?"

"Just give me a call and you'll be on the next flight back here."

"Do you promise?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm going."

* * *

Clair tucked her hair behind her ear. She felt like throwing up. She had text messaged all her friends to come to her house. She was going to tell them about her leaving.

After her decision was made, and telling her aunt, that she needed some time to say goodbye, they finally booked a flight three days after. Clair had already packed everything she needed. Her room was clean and looking new. Her Aunt's friend was moving in for a couple days after Clair leaves so Her Aunt would get used to being alone. Her aunt Emily had already readied a room for her, her files have been sent to PST (phoenix school of talents) and she was provisionally accepted. Everything was done. Everything was ready. Now, all is left, is to tell her friends.

_Ding. Dong._

Clair spirited downstairs. She reached for the main door and opened it.

"Hey Clair," Jean said.

"What's wrong?" asked Bailey. Clair smiled nervously. She used the door wider and let the two girls in.

"I'd rather wait for the rest for," she muttered. Jean and Bailey frowned. Clair mentioned for them to sit in the living room. She was about to ask if they needed anything when some knocked on the open door and entered.

"Wazz up?" Simon said as he entered, glancing at the three girls with his two cheeky eyes. Emo strutted behind him.

"Why did you want us to come?" Emo asked, his eyes hinting his boredom. Clair didn't answer and told them to sit as well. Simon looked at Jean and Bailey, questioning them. They both shrugged their shoulders. Emo rolled his eyes and slid down, putting his head on the sofa and closing his eyes.

"Clair?" Clair turned for the third time at the door. The two blonde twins, Laura and Jake, were standing by the door. Laura gave her a confused look while Jake kept looking down at his feet. He only looked up to greet Simon, Emo and the girls, and avoiding Clair.

"Only Adam and Brandon are left right?" asked Clair. As soon as she said it, the sound of loud music was heard. Clair went to the door and looked at the bright blue car that had arrived and parked next to her house. Brandon and Adam, both laughing, came out of the car.

"Heya Clair," Adam greeted when they reached her. He gave her a hug and entered. Brandon slumped a kiss on her cheek and followed Adam inside.

"Could you try to just lower the volume next time? Just a little," Clair said, putting her hands on her hips and pretending to be angry.

"Sorry, Volume got stuck," Brandon replied, sitting beside Bailey and wrapping his arms around her. Bailey glared at him and removed his hand. The room grew silent. They all looked at Clair, waiting for her to tell them why she had called them. Clair stared at the lamp that was on the small table. She didn't know how tell them.

"What's wrong Clair?" The voice of Jake made Clair twitch her head towards him. She closed her eyes, blocking the faces of the friends that she might not see for a while now.

"Guys," she began. She opened her eyes. Now, all of the held the same worried face. Clair smiled sadly.

"I'm moving."

The room was silent. Everyone was staring at Clair astonished. They all looked at each other, as though hoping for someone to tell them that it was a joke.

"What?" Jake finally spoke up to ask.

"I am moving."

"We heard you the first time," Simon said. "But what?"

Clair sighed.

"My Aunt is sending me for a dance school," Clair said. She took a glance at her friends expression and immediately regretted telling them all at the same time.

"Out of town?" Jean asked. Clair nodded. As though it was a bomb exploding, the retorts and questions were dumped on Clair.

"Where?"

"You can't move!"

"Why didn't you tell us before!"

"When are you moving?"

"Until when re you staying?"

"I will kill you if you move."

They all stopped. Staring at each other, no one believing what was going on.

"Clair, care to explain?" Adam said. Clair took a seat next to Jean and started telling them everything. How her grades have been going down hill, how her aunt had told her, and everything after. She only left Jake and Joe's encounters. When she finished none of them said anything. They only stared at her. Jake was the first to move. He stood up and stepped outside. Clair watched his lanky figure lean against the house railing and his head tipping upwards. Clair looked back at her friends whom gave her the ok to go to him. Clair stepped outside and closed the door behind her.

"Jake?" she asked. He didn't move or say anything. Clair walked next to him and looked up at the stars.

"Just to think that I will be seeing different stars in a few days makes me scared," she opened up. She looked back down at his pale face and sighed.

"Jake please say something!" to her surprise, he smiled.

"Why are you leaving then?" he asked.

"Why am I leaving?" she answered with a question.

"If you are scared, then why are you leaving? Why don't you stay here." His eyes continued to avoid hers.

"Because I need to face my fears Jake. Besides, when I go there, I will be doing something that I actually love. Something that might benefit my future."

"I don't want you to leave me while we're on bad terms," He said after a moment of comfortable silence. "I wont let you Clair."

Clair smiled. "I forgive you for everything."

Jake chuckled.

"No you don't," he said. "I know you don't. What I've done is unforgivable."

"Jake." She placed her hand on his shoulder. Jake turned around, staring at her hand. Clair quickly removed it. "I honestly do forgive you."

Again, Jake chuckled. "I cheated on you twice Clair. You are really stupid if you forgive me. So please don't."

Clair was taken back by what he said,

"I just want to be friends with you again. Just tell me that, tell me we are friends. I know you don't trust me anymore but friendship doesn't only stand for trust, it stands for love… and I love you. Whether it is in a lover way or in a friend way… I love you Clair."

He finally let his eyes meet hers. "I really do Clair. I love you and I don't care if you don't love me back. So can we be at least just friends?"

Clair hesitated but she couldn't deny how perfect he just sounded. She couldn't even take her eyes off his dark brown eyes. Her mind and heart struggled with each other, both giving her a different answer. She didn't know whom to listen to. She didn't know what was the right thing to do. She was afraid to accept his offer and regret it later but she also had missed Jake as a friend. He understood her the best between all of her other friends. She shared some of her darkest secrets with him. Up until the day before yesterday, he was the only one who knew about her family. She didn't even tell Katie.

"Just Friends," she answered her hearts desire. "Just and only Friends."

"Just friends," he replied.

* * *

okay u guys i wont be able to edit it now cuz mum is rushing me to GET UP!!

REVIEW REVIEEW REVIEW.. i promise to edit it later!! (expect it to be full of foolish mistakes)


	10. Talk about Cheesy!

Clair's eyes never left the sight of it. It was red and very cute. Its rims were Silver. Her Aunt had given it to her almost three years ago. There was a small screen on the front. It showed the time, date, and the picture. It was on her desk and she had been staring at it for almost half an hour now. Why you might ask? Well, she was waiting for a call from a certain somebody, who had promised her to call her today. She can still remember their last meeting, a blush crept to her cheeks as the goofy smile reappeared on her face again, just like every time she remembered this memory.

_The couple pulled back. Clair bit her lips and looked back at the ground. Joe Jonas had just kissed her and she had never felt as lightheaded as now. Her hands reached up to remove the now dried tears._

_"We're leaving first thing this morning," She heard him say. "And this time I'm not leaving without your number."_

_Clair giggled. Joe pulled out his phone and handed it to hers. Clair gave him hers._

_"I'll call you the day after tomorrow ok?" Joe said when Clair gave him his phone back. Clair wondered why the day after tomorrow and not today or tomorrow, but she figured he was busy. Even though, Joe read her mind and answered._

_"I would call today but I think I would get grounded."_

_Clair laughed. "You always get grounded when you see me, don't you?"_

_Joe laughed. Clair felt a shiver run down her spine. His laugh was an amazing beat. It's sound echoed in the empty park._

_"I can dance to your laugh," she heard herself say. His laughter died. Clair felt a little disappointed. When she looked though, he was smiling down at her._

_"So you can dance," he asked, obviously ignoring her previous statement. Clair nodded._

_"I love dancing, it helps me calm down and control my anger. Besides, its fun."_

_"Do you take dance lessons?" he questioned. Clair felt him get near her. His hand had dropped on the back of the chair behind her. She was somewhat thankful because he was giving her some warmth._

_"I used to, but now I am busy with classes. I took jazz, ball-room, ballet, and other things."_

_"What about you?" Clair asked. She didn't want to talk only about herself._

_"When we filmed camp rock I took some classes, and I think I took classes even before. Plus, my mother taught me."_

_There was silence as Joe's hand went lower and was wrapped around her shoulder, bringing her closer to him. For some reason, she didn't mind. She liked the feeling, even though her heart was beating as fast as lightning._

_"Thank you," she suddenly felt the words slip from her mouth._

_"For what?" he asked._

_"For everything."_

The sound of her phone ringing brought her back to reality. Her eyes opened with excitement but it quickly disappeared when she saw who the caller was. Jack Scott. She slumped her head on the table and kept hitting it.

"Why? Why? Why?" she muttered. She looked at the phone. She debated if she should answer or not. For all she knew, Joe might call when she was talking to Jake.

_If he calls you! Or more importantly, if he even remembers you. He probably found another girl who is perfectly blonde._

"Hello," she said to the phone annoyingly.

"Can you seem a little more happier," Clair heard Jake's voice say. She rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, but I'm waiting for a call."

"From your new school?"

"Yes," Clair lied. A moment of awkward science passed.

"Is there a reason for your call?" Clair asked.

"What? Can't I say hi to my bestie?" Clair cringed. She still hasn't accepted the fact that he is a friend and he is already calling her bestie!

"No, No, you can," she nervously said. She heard a shuffle on the other side before the familiar voice of Laura Scott filled her ears.

"Sorry to interrupt," her loud, cherry voice said. "But it was annoying listening to you two talking about nonsense."

"Hey Lauren." Clair sighed, as much her and Laura were friends, she really didn't like her sometimes. Especially when she acts like a know it all. She was the definition of a straight line. She hated breaking the rules and even was afraid to. Clair knows how to play her though. She knew that Lauren cannot live without her friends, and one of her friends is Clair.

"So I'm not letting you go without givin' you somthin'," Laura said. Clair smiled. As much as Clair hates Laura sometimes, she knew that she doesn't mean any harm. It was just her personality. Clair loved Laura for her good heart and for the little kid that still lives in her. "So I wanted… fine ok.. me and JAKE wanted to throw a goodbye party at our house. Its tonight and it starts at five, so don't be late."

The other thing that Clair loves about Laura is her love for Clair. She has done nothing but express her love for her from the moment they met.

"Sure," Replied Clair.

"YAY. I can't wait. BYE!"

"Bye." Clair pressed end before Jake would get hold of the phone. She sighed. She loved her friends, Laura, and even Jake for wanting to throw her a party. She didn't feel like going to it though. She knew this party was going to go way after midnight and her flight takes off at twelve tomorrow so she needed her night sleep. She sighed again as she stared at the unringing phone. She wished it would ring with the name 'Joe the dope' but she guessed that he really forgot about her.

Three hours later, Clair was standing in front of her mirror, applying eyeliner, mascara, lip-gloss, and bright sliver eye shadow. She was wearing a mini spaghetti strap white dress the reached her mid thigh, a dark ankle jeans, and some white sandal heels. Her hair was carelessly left down; her bangs were swept to the side, and her single red highlight glowed in the midst of her black hair. She put her makeups in her purse incase she needed to freshen up. She looked at her watch and decided to get going. It was still an hour to five but she figured it would be better to go earlier, this way she can drive easily and smoothly.

She went downstairs and stopped for a moment to explain to her aunt where she was going. Her Aunt gave her the okay but Clair glimpsed the disappointed and worried look that appeared on her face. It didn't matter, because this was probably her last party with her friends.

Clair reached her mini purple cooper. She blasted the radio as soon as she was on the road. She was just about to turn left and out of the neighborhood when she felt something vibrate in her jeans' back pocket. She looked at the car watch. She wasn't late! Why would they call her? She reached to the phone and annoyingly flipped it open.

"Its still four thirty!" she complained.

"Um. I'm sorry if this is a bad time." Clair frowned. It wasn't a girl's voice and it wasn't Jake's.

"Who is this?" she quickly asked. There was a moment of silence where that speaker muttered, "I can't believe she gave me the wrong number."

"Um. Do you happen to know someone by the name of Clair Mathews?" he asked. Clair halted to the right. She pulled the phone back and looked at the called ID.

Joe the dope.

_Crap!_

"O my god Joe, I am so sorry," Clair yelped. She heard his sigh and then laugh.

"Didn't you look at your caller ID!" he amusingly asked. Clair chuckled.

"I just did and I realized that it was you. I thought you were my friends!"

"Why? Are you waiting for them to call you?" he asked.

"No. Anyways, so how are ya sexy? Where are you?" she winked but quickly realized that he can't see her. He laughed the same laugh that always gave her the shiver of dance.

"Well, I am very good, now that I'm talking to you." Clair burst with laughing.

"How cheesy Jonas," she told him. She could almost see the smirk that was probably dancing on his lips.

"Well, it true. My whole world shines when I see you."

"Too bad you're not seeing me then."

"Well your voice brings me tingles that start at my toes and I crinkle my nose."

"I hope they send you stomachaches so you can throw up the cheesiness."

"You hope to see me hurt?"

"Maybe!"

"Then I will be hurting for your affection."

Clair rolled her eyes.

"Are you capable of a normal conversation Joe?" she asked him. He laughed.

"Well, you are talking to The Joe Jonas, what do you think?" he said.

"Sorry for even asking!"

"Look beautiful girl, I need to go, I have a radio interview. See ya soon."

"Bye. Wait! See you soon? What is that suppose to mean?"

But she was too late. He had hung up the phone. Clair looked at the mirror and chuckled at her goofy smile and her red cheeks. Every time she thought about him, talked to him or saw him. The same shy, witty, and playful side of her appears. Her heart would beat even faster than it ever beat for Jake. Her blue eyes would immediately glow up. She just felt different, a good different. Her eyes jerked to the car watch. She was going to be late if she didn't hurry up. She pressed the gas and went to Jake and Laura's house.

When she reached the diffused house, she chuckled. Did they really think they would fool her? She stepped out of the car and went to the house. She didn't knock, she knew it was open, when a door is open then that means the party is open for anyone. Jake and Laura had always thrown an open party with the exception of two private ones and since their house was big, it didn't matter how many people can enter.

Clair stepped inside of the house. Everything was dark. She could see nothing. Her hand reached for the small light button and pressed it.

Even though she knew what was going to happen she couldn't help but jump. A lot of people suddenly appeared in front of her, flooding the two spiral stairs and above. Her friends stood in the front, laughing then coming to her.

"I knew you wouldn't fall for that," Screamed Jean. The music escaped the built-in speakers all around the house. The music of Hip-hop poured from them.

"It was worth the try though," Said Bailey. Clair laughed.

"Thanks guys. NOW LETS DANCE." The group went to in between the staircases and started forming their own floor. Clair's mouth only poured laughter from it. She looked at her friends.

Simon, Jake, Emo, Brandon, Adam, Laura, Jenny, Jean, and Bailey. They all were her friends, no matter what. No matter how much they fight or how much the spend time together. They had all helped her when Katie left her. They were now seniors. She couldn't believe how fast time had passed. Just yesterday, they were all promising to stay forever together, to graduate together, to keep in contact together, and to go to the same collage together. Clair was the first to break their promise. What she didn't know was that she isn't going to be the only one, that after her, Promises will be easily broken.

Clair felt someone tugging her. She looked around and found Laura smirking. Laura leaned into her shoulder.

"There is another surprise that should arrive in the next hour or so," she whispered in Clair's eyes. Clair's eyes' widened.

"Don't tell me it's a male stripper!" Laura laughed.

"No, but its something like that."

Clair stared weirdly at her friend whom had gone back to Emo and was dancing sweetly with him. Clair felt someone wrap their hands around her stomach and pulling her back to face Simon. She turned her head around to find a smiling Jake.

"Let dance," he said, nodding to Simon as well. Clair gasped! She had never danced with two guys before.

"No," she immediately shouted. Neither Jake nor Simon listened. The crowed backed away, looking at the two guys and the girl with excited looks on their faces.

"Kill it Si," Shouted someone from up stairs. "Do it Jay."

"Screw them Clair." Clair looked at the right and found Jenny with Jean laughing. She moved her index finger across her neck, signaling the both of her intentions to kill them. The new song started. It was the first time Clair had heard it.

_Damn, it's been a long time since I checked new hip-hop songs._

The only thing that she could figure from this song until now, that it was going to get dirty.

Clair started. She stood in between the two smirking boys. As she started dancing she couldn't help but wonder on how do they plan to embarrass her. She forgot all about that when the new feeling of being in the zone took over her. She felt someone intruding her in her isolated bubble. A hand had just ran along hers and stopped at her hips, twirling her around to see Jake. They didn't even dance for a moment before another hand grabbed her and pulled her backwards. She recognized the familiar smooth black skin of Simon. She giggled when his hands raised hers and wrapped them around his neck. They both started dancing to the beat. Jake, meanwhile, managed to slid between their legs and standing in the middle between them. Jake lifted her up and went with her as far as he could from Simon before going down and busting a move. Realization took over her. They were pretending to fight over her.

_Assholes!_

She grabbed Jakes shoulder and pushed him. She went down on one hand before _pretending_ to tackle Jake to the floor. She didn't care if she was in heals. She was used to it! She saw Simon approaching her, a smile of victory on his lips. Clair smirked. She started to dance until she reaches him. She stood still for a second before _pretending _to hit him which was ironically exactly on the beat. Clair was about to leave the dance floor, announcing her victory, when the two boys stood up. Simon took her left hand and Jake took her right. They pulled her back then held each other's arms to prevent her from escaping. Clair winked at Jake before putting her hand at their arms and pulling herself up to jump from the right. Again, They pulled her back. What happened next surprised her so much. The boys squished her between them, Simon from the front and Jake from the back. Simon leaned next to her right ear and Jake leaned to her left.

"Don't you ever try to run," they both whispered at the same time. Clair felt her body heat up. She had never been close to a guy like this before, let alone two!

It was _uncomfortable._

The boys moved away just as the song finished. The crowds cheered for them as they raised their hand in their _supposed _victory.

Clair smiled in mischief. She tapped the guys' backs. They both turned around, confused. Before they can even register, she aimed an air hit at both. They both flinched backwards. The crowd all around them laughed. They shook their head at her. Clair stuck her tongue out before going back to Jenny and Jean.

"You totally own them," Laughed Jenny. Clair glared.

"You should've see your sex face when they sandwiched you," Cracked Jean. Clair rolled hey eyes, hitting Jean on her shoulder.

"Shut up, I handled it better than you will ever will," Clair said.

"That true, imagine being sandwiched by Justin Timberlake and Brad Pitt," Squealed Jean. "I would faint."

"Lol, thats not even close to being sandwiched by Kevin and Nick Jonas," winked Jenny. Jean and Clair gasped.

"Jenny, they are BROTHERS," Said Jean.

"Well, that the point."

The three laughed. Clair looked up when she felt an arm on her shoulder.

"Are you talking about my charming self?" Asked Jake cockily. The three girls rolled their eyes.

"In your dreams Scott," Jenny said. Jake removed his arm from Clair and put his other on Jenny.

"In my dreams Howell, you'd be talking about how good I am in bed!" He winked at her before pulling Jean to him. Jenny pushed his hands away, a look of disgust on her face. Jake looked down at Jean.

"And you lovely birdie, you would be talking about how good my lips are," he said. Jean rolled her eyes before she too, pushed him away. Jake turned to Clair, pulling her closer.

"And you Hot stuff, would actually be doing these things with me."

"The keyword here Scott is 'In your Dreams'," Clair said. The other two nodded. Jake rolled his eyes.

"And did I say otherwise?"

_He has a point there!_

"Come 'ere, I'm gonna steal you for a moment!" Jake told Clair. He pulled her up stairs. It took at least five minutes to get pass the dancing people. They reached Jake's bedroom. Jake pulled a key and opened his room, pulling Clair in.

"Why did you bring us here?" asked Clair, looking around Jake's room, analyzing the fact that it was clean!

"What! Cant I chat with my bestie," he said, wrapping her arms around her. Clair shrugged them off.

"Can you please stop calling me that?" she told him, looking down. She didn't want to face his hurt face.

"Come on Clair," he wined, pulling her back closer.

"Jake!" she complained. "We're Just friends, remember."

"Well," he replied seductively. "We can be Just friends… with _Benefits_."

He didn't give any more chance for more talking. His right hand went up to the back of her head to pull her closer. Everything happened so sudden that she didn't move. His lips crashed onto hers. Clair heard the door click open. She moved her head away from Jake's. Her face now faced the hurt, angry, and surprised look on her friends and the certain Raven-haired boy with the Brown Honey eyes' face.

Joe Jonas glared at her. He turned around and disappeared between the crowds.

"Joe," screamed Clair, following him.

* * *

**WELL.. 7 review?? come guys.. if you dont like it tell me you dont like it.. dont dont Review!! WELL.. 7 is a good number.. NOT COMPLAININ... THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED...**

**(by the way... i actually see now where you see the similarities in step up 2!!)**

**so what did ya think about this chapter!.. i know aLot of you hate JAke.. (well except Lizzie) and are going to hate him even more after this chapter.**

**so do you think Joe will forgive Clair... i dont know.. he might! he might not! what would you like to see?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**

**you dont know how much it means to me when you review u guys and from next chappy i am goona thank evryone who REVIEWS adds this story TO THEIR ALERTS OR FAVS.. and HITS!!**

**this chapter is the longest yet! i was going to cut it in half and it was going to be even longer but i decided against it!**

**REVIEW... REVIEW... REVIEW... (PLEASE?) :P**

**Lena**

**P.S. i always forget to tell you guys.. i posted a couple of pics on my profile and Clairs Outfit fot this chapter.. check 'em out.**

**REVIEW!**


	11. SURPRISE

The cold air hit her face the moment she stepped out of the warm house. It was already night. The cold Breeze was rustling by. She saw his curly-wavy hair moving to the side under his hat. Her feat picked up speed. His name coming out of her mouth Millions of time already. She knew he could hear her but her kept walking away. She didn't blame him.

"Joe," she panted, her hands shot to her ankles as she couldn't hold her self straight anymore. She took a deep breath and pulled herself up. She saw him jump into a black van. She didn't let another moment pass by. She sprang to her purple cooper and sat in. The Black van became alive, its white eyes blinding Clair's vision. As the van started moving, the roar of the engine reached her ears. Clair slipped her keys into the hole and pressed the gas.

_The feeling that I'm feeling now that I don't hear your voice_

_Or have your touch and kiss your lips 'cause I don't have a choice_

_Oh, what I wouldn't give to have you lying by my side_

_Right here, 'cause baby_

_When you left I lost a part of me_

_It's still so hard to believe_

_Come back baby, please_

"What do you want Jake," Clair hissed into the phone, her eyes not leaving the sight of the Black Van, she refused to, she wont let another guy walk out of her life just like that. "Because I don't even care what you want. Never have I ever hated you like now. You're doing nothing but ruining my life. All you care about is your selfish self. You mean nothing but garbage to me. Don't talk to me. Don't look at me. Don't touch me. JUST STOP. I HATE YOU."

"I'm-"

"SHUT UP," Clair interrupted him before he can begin his stupid apologizes. "Now, give me Jenny please."

"I-"

"GIVE ME JENNY."

"Clair," The surprised voice of Jenny said. Clair sighed.

"Jenny, I need you help."

Clair started explaining to her friend what she needed. Her voice never cracked once during the whole conversation, Her eyes never leaving the back of the van. She knew Joe was trying to miss lead her because the van kept turning around the corners and picking up speed every now and then. Apparently, Joe didn't know Clair's crazy ways of driving.

"Okay, I get it. I'll grab Jean and we'll go now," Jenny said.

"Thank you Jenny," Clair smiled. "I love you for doing this."

"No Problem," Jenny said. "I'll always be there."

Clair ended the call and placed her phone on the seat next to her. Now, all she had to do is to get him. Her foot pressed the gas harder, which made the car pick up the speed.

"Lets go baby."

The space between the van and the cooper got less by every moment. Just as the two cars were going to Collide, Clair's hands turned the steering wheel to the right. Her foot pressed the gas until she couldn't press anymore. She was now in front of the van. She smirked when she saw Joe's confused face.

Yes. He _had no idea _about Clair's crazy driving.

As if it was a sign to show him, Clair halted to the left, blocking the van from moving any further. She stepped out of her car and walked to the front of the van. She recognized the big black dude in the driving seat as big Rob. Joe stepped out of the car.

"Are you crazy?" he shouted. Clair didn't replay. Instead, she eyed him. She forgot how different he looked from the pictures. His hair was tucked underneath his English hat, his beautiful eyes trying to hide the anger that she can see clearly.

"I didn't kiss him, he kissed me," She told him calmly. He moved his eyes from her and stared at her mini cooper. It seemed like eternity until he looked back at her.

"Why are you telling me this," He whispered. "You don't have to explain anything to me."

Clair shook her head, looking down at her nails.

"I want to."

"Why?"

"Why?" she looked up, confused. He nodded.

"Why did he kiss you?"

"I don't know. He is just…" she trailed off. She didn't know what had gotten into Jake. She didn't know why he kissed her. She only knew one thing. She hated it.

"Look," he suddenly said. "I understand. We're not together. You are allowed to kiss whomever you want. I just thought… maybe, … I-"

"Joe, can you please come with me?" He glanced at her annoyed. She smiled. She knew that he hated being interrupted. "Please?"

"I cant. My flight leaves in three hours. I have a concert to get ready for," He explained, his eyes not meeting hers. "Besides, Big Rob wont let me."

Clair turned around to Big Rob. She didn't need to say anything; her eyes expressed her need for Joe. She begged him silently to encourage the black haired boy to come with her. When nothing happened, she sighed and looked at the floor.

"You can go Joe." Clair's eyes shot upwards at big Rob and back at Joe. He looked as surprised as she is. She didn't miss his hesitation though.

"Please Joe," she begged. "Give me this chance."

Joe sighed. "Fine."

Clair grinned. She looked at Big Rob and gave him a thank you nod. He smiled back at her before pulling the car back.

"Don't stay late," he told both of them before disappearing into the darkness of the other direction. Clair and Joe stood awkwardly next to each other. Joe shifted and placed his hands in his pockets. Clair rolled her eyes. Were they going to stay here all night?

"Let go?" she asked him. He nodded his head. Clair walked back to her car and hopped in. Joe followed her a moment later and sat beside her. She pulled back and continued the way forward.

When ten minutes of driving passed, Clair received a miss call from Jenny signaling her that they finished what she had asked them to do. Joe had looked at her in confusion.

"Where are you taking me anyway?" he asked. Clair smiled.

"It's a surprise," she answered back simply. She heard him chuckle. His eyes had immediately lightened up when she said the word 'surprise'. He looked like a shining star on a dark night.

They entered the familiar pathway to her neighborhood. The numbers of the houses passed by them as Clair kept going in deeper. Finally, they reached hers.

"Welcome to my home" said Clair as she stepped out of the car. Joe looked up at the cozy white house. He looked confused. Clair smirked. This wasn't the surprise. She went to the front door and opened it up.

"What? Are you coming or what?" she asked him as he stayed beside the car. He grinned and followed her in. Her house was quiet. Her aunt must have been asleep. She led the way until they reached the living room. In the back of the living room were two large glass doors that revealed the back yard. As soon as Clair's eyes landed on what was behind the doors, she gasped.

A table stood in the middle of the yard, red Table clothes on it, shiny white plates were placed on the opposite sides of the table, and a single long lighted candle in the middle. The grass was covered with roses and red ribbons.

Two Sudden figures appeared on the side of the doors. They both walked at the same pace until the reached the door handles and opened it.

"Welcome," Jenny and Jean said, small candle in thier handd. Clair looked up at Joe. His face was barely visible but Clair could see the astonishment on his features.

They two couples walked to the doors. The smell of fresh candy reached their noses, the soft music that was barely heard sounded magical. Clair couldn't believe it. She had only wanted a small sorry note to be given to him. She never expected all this. She looked at Jenny and Jean and hoped that they knew how much she appreciated them. Jenny winked at her before turning to Joe. She reached for his coat and hat and took them. Jean meanwhile mentioned for them to go and sit. Clair and Joe obeyed.

"Our special today is Chicken sandwiches, would you like to order them?" Jean said. "Unfortunately we only have them so you kinda have to order them."

Joe and Clair laughed.

"We'll have them then," Joe said. Jean nodded and left. Clair bit her lip before looking at Joe. He was happily looking at her.

"Thank you," he said.

"You don't have to thank me. I didn't ask them to do _all _this!" Clair replied. "But I am really sorry Joe."

"Lets forget that and enjoy this," He simply said. Clair nodded.

"How did you know about the party anyways?" she asked.

"My little birdie told me." Clair giggled.

"No seriously."

"I am serious. The birdie came and told me about it." Clair double-checked his face. He looked serious, his eyes staring back at her.

"You joking right?" she hesitated. The bark of his laughter immediately left his mouth. Clair soon joined him when she realized how stupid her question was.

"Hey. Don't blame me your he one who said it seriously!"

"Well, I never knew a birdie could actually talk. Well except the parrot but that's another thing."

Clair rolled her eyes. Jenny suddenly appeared with the two sandwiches and was about to place them on their plates when she slipped and fell. Clair and Joe jumped to her to help her up.

"Shit," Jenny muttered. Clair burst into laughter. "Hey, its not funny!"

Clair shook her head and pulled Jenny in a hug.

"Thank you for doing all this," she told her. "Its ok. Go and party. We can take care of ourselves."

Jenny looked at the two flushed faces. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah we are," said Joe. Jenny nodded. She waved and left. Clair looked down at the mess. An idea suddenly struck her. She bent down and grabbed some chicken before throwing it at Joe.

"You little Devil," He shouted. "You're gonna pay for that!"

Clair yelped as his fingers reached for her ribs. Her legs sprang alive and she started running. Unfortunately, for her, Joe's legs were longer than hers and he was able to catch her easily. His fingers tackled her causing both of them falling on the soft grass.

"JOE," she shrieked between her laughter. "STOP."

His warm body moved away as he collapsed next to her. Their laughter died and instead, they watched the bright stars shine down on them. After a moment, Joe stood up, pulling her with him. He bowed down and looked up at her.

"May I have this dance?" He asked, with a very cheep British accent. Clair giggled. She placed her small hands in his warm ones.

"You may," she said. He grinned, placing his other hand on her waist and pulling her nearer. Clair smiled up at him. They started swaying to the music.

"So I heard your finishing you tour soon," she said. He nodded.

"Yeah. We're finishing it off at New Jersey," He told her. "We're going to stay there for a week before we go back to California."

Clair smiled again. She snuggled deeper into his shoulder and sighed. She wished this would be forever but her wish wasn't granted. The Buzz of Joe's Phone startled both. Joe took out his phone and stared at the screen.

"I have to go," He said. Clair nodded. They both went back to the front of the house, their hands tangled in each other.

"Than you," Joe said. Clair grinned.

"No. Thank _you._"

A ray of light appeared at the far corner. The black van parked in front of them. Joe leaned in and hugged Clair.

"Bye," he whispered in her ear. He planted a kiss on her cheek and walked away. The goofy smile that Clair was now too familiar with appeared. The burning sensation on her cheek grew wider and spread to her whole body. A single tear escaped her eye as the black van disappeared.

She didn't have to worry though, because whatever her thoughts are now, they weren't going to be near the shocked feeling that she will have when she takes a good look at her ticket.

_Destination:_

_LA, California._

_One-way ticket._

* * *

**Sorry for the delayed chapter. My life has been hectic this past week and I was not up to writing. I forced this chapter from me so if it was crappy I am deeply sorry. I just felt the need to update this story for you guys cuz your reviews are the awesomest thing ever!!**

**I want to thank all you beautiful people who reviewed. You guys are awesome!! And I also want to thank people who added this on their alert list and Fav list.**

**Thanks you:**

**_Erin Morgan (she reviewed twice and I really do love her)_**

**_jbfan07_**

**_sadie_**

**_JoBrosMusicRoxs (HEY HANNAH)_**

**_AnyaDrama_**

**_briOTHfan07 (LIZZIE BIZZIE)_**

**_Underdog.Love (lol. I think you review on each and every story!! So thanks for taking you time in reviewing mine!)_**

**_JBfreak3_**

**_x-Ashley-x_**

**_MyJonasSensesAreTingling3 (love your penname)_**

**_Nick'sCurrentGf_**

**For reviewing**

**XXXXX**

**People whose reviews are missed in the previews chapter**

**_Veronika Frost (love your name)_**

**_musicmylife1993_**

**_domaholic17_**

**_joejonasbabe1_**

**_xXxJoeJonasTambourinexXx_**

**_NiCk J iS oFf ThE cHaIn n H..._**

**_MRS.GIOVANNA JONAS_**

**_Shannon-JB-mama_**

**_GilmoreGirls4eve_**

**_Call.Me.Anon._**

**_PeaceAndSomeLove_**

**_Sugar Sasparilla_**

**_Future Mrs. NJ_**

**_Annie_**

**_Lilly_**

**_joejonaslovex3_**

**_jayjoycex0_**

**_Shannon-JB-mama_**

**_Katie did it again_**

**_ViCTORiA MARiE117_**

**_feroshguiltypleasure_**

**as you can all see. Most of you didN'T review. I am very sad. Did you stop reading or are just not reviewing!**

**Well I love every ones review and some of you reviewed only on the first chapter and some only on the joke! :'(**

**XXXXX**

**Thanks for:**

**_1. AnyaDrama_**

**_2. Call.Me.Anon._**

**_3. GilmoreGirls4eve_**

**_4. JBfreak3_**

**_5. JoBrofan961_**

**_6. JoBrosMusicRoxs_**

**_7. Joe'sgirl4eva_**

**_8. Jonas Lover Erin_**

**_9. MRS.GIOVANNA JONAS_**

**_10. MyJonasSensesAreTingling3_**

**_11. NiCk J iS oFf ThE cHaIn n HoT_**

**_12. Nick'sCurrentGf_**

**_13. RandomnessityOVERlooked_**

**_14. Shadows Of Silence_**

**_15. Shannon-JB-mama_**

**_16. Sugar Sasparilla_**

**_17. Swismis92_**

**_18. Underdog.Love_**

**_19. ViCTORiA MARiE117_**

**_20. briOTHfan07_**

**_21. dutchchicky_**

**_22. fantasy1001grl_**

**_23. feroshguiltypleasure_**

**_24. its danielle_**

**_25. jayjoycex0_**

**_26. jbfan07_**

**_27. jesselilangel69_**

**_28. joejonasbabe1_**

**_29. joejonaslovex3_**

**_30. poohbear0515_**

**_31. x-Ashley-x_**

**_32. yellow-exclamations-_**

**For adding this story on their alert (some of you didn't review yet!! :'( how about you make this chapter the first to review on)**

**XXXXX**

**Thanks for:**

**_1. Call.Me.Anon._**

**_2. JoBrosMusicRoxs_**

**_3. Joe'sgirl4eva_**

**_4. Jonas Lover Erin_**

**_5. JonasNickluvr_**

**_6. Katie did it again_**

**_7. MyJonasSensesAreTingling3_**

**_8. NiCk J iS oFf ThE cHaIn n HoT_**

**_9. Nick'sCurrentGf_**

**_10. Shannon-JB-mama_**

**_11. Swismis92_**

**_12. ViCTORiA MARiE117_**

**_13. YouKnowYouLoveMeTefi_**

**_14. briOTHfan07_**

**_15. domaholic17_**

**_16. fairie-essence_**

**_17. jayjoycex0_**

**_18. jbfan07_**

**_19. joejonasbabe1_**

**_20. mimix3love_**

**_21. x-Ashley-x_**

**_22. yuna521468_**

**For adding this story on their fav! Love ya for doing that.**

**ALSO... OMG YOU GUYS.. 96!! wow wow wow wow! AMAZING BLAMAZING FRAMAZING... lets make it 100 !! i love you!!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	12. Girlfriend?

The Gangly forms of people walked past her ghost like eyes. The sound of the heavy metal crashing to the ground made her breathe ragged. Her hands tightened around her black bag's strap. The black shadow of her hair emphasized that it was pulled up in a messy bun. Her none stopping legs kept moving up and down as her nervousness almost took over her. A salty sweat ran down her small, pale back. The two flight attendants stood by the door, reminding her, of her need to board.

"Last call for LA, California," The sound of the sweet, hunting voice rang through the airport. Clair flinched. She saw one of the flight attendants moving towards her. She shook her head and stood up, startling the flight attended.

"May I have your ticket?" Clair glared. Everyone around here was talking with the same sweet voice. They all wore the picture perfection of a uniform: washed, cleaned, dried, and ironed. Their hair standing frozen on their head, it looked dead yet alive at the same time.

Clair reached for her back pocket and pulled the ticket to give to the flight attendant. Her perfectly polished hands ripped the ticket apart and gave it back to Clair. Clair eyed the big smile on the woman's face and cringed. She turned around and walked to the train, avoiding other smiling human beings.

When she boarded the plane, everyone's eyes eyed her strangely. Clair rolled her eyes and started walking down the plane but was halted by the heavy made-up face. She forced a smile back and gave the flight attendant a questioning look.

"Can I see you ticket?" Every word stung Clair like knifes. She handed her ticket and crossed her arms, knowing what will happen next. "Your in seat 15 A."

_No really! _The sarcastic voice of Clair said in her head.

The perfectly sculptured body of the flight attendant made Clair's scowl grow even larger. She followed the Flight attendant until they reached the mid section of the last section. The flight attendant turned around, a look of glamour and victory on her face.

_O yay you. Found the seat. Need a lollipop?_

"Thank you for finding my seat! I couldn't have done it without you." The shocked yet confused face that appeared on the flight attendant left Clair satisfied.

"That was kinda rude." Clair turned around to look at her companion for the flight. She raised an eyebrow. The small figure of, maybe fifteen or sixteen was sitting next to Clair. Her Brown eyes were glaring back at her and her black hair framed her face that had a pair of glasses on it.

"Excuse me?" Asked Clair, looking at the fifteen years old in disgust. "Who are you?"

"Patricia Ring," The girl replied. Clair sighed.

"I'm Clair Mathews." The girls shook hands.

"That was still rude!" Clair chuckled. She was going to enjoy this girls company. She nodded her head and slumped back to her seat.

"Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to…" Clair closed her eyes and put her seatbelt, already knowing exactly what the captain or the flight attendant was going to say. She turned off her mobile and her iPod. Her hands were placed on her lap, tangled in each other. Her breath became deeper as she counted the minutes until-

"Please fasten you seat belts, we are taking off in a minute."

The Change of her atmosphere appeared immediately. Her hands gripped the seat while her eye wrinkled from pushing them close so hard. Her breath became faster and her stomach crunched.

"Are you ok?" Patricia asked. Clair forced her head to nod. "You don't seem ok!"

"Yeah?" muttered Clair. "I kinda hate planes."

"Kinda?" Laughed Patricia. Clair didn't replay, fear gripped her soul as she felt the pressure of the plane moving on her chest. Her ears immediately closed.

"Wow. Hey! Breathe!" Patricia said, demonstrating inhale and exhale.

"I feel like throwing up!" stated Clair.

"Please don't do it on me," Patricia immediately yelped. Clair laughed. She opened her left eyes and looked at the scared Patricia, who had shifted to the far end of the seat.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we are on our way to LA, California. You can now unfasten you seatbelts."

Clair felt her heart race slow down, all the feelings that she was having before disappeared in matter of seconds. She now felt the cool air that was hitting her neck. She could see clearly in front of her, where a movie was starting. Her senses were back and her body was relaxed.

"I've never seen someone afraid of planes this much!" The voice of Patricia startled Clair.

"I am not so much afraid of the plane itself but from the process of taking off," Clair explained. "I hate pressure."

"Oh. Still though, you looked like you were about to have a baby!" A loud laugh escaped Clair.

"Why are you alone anyways?" asked Clair. "Aren't you a little young to be alone on a plane."

Clair chuckled when she saw Patricia roll her eyes "Was Juliet a little young when she loved Romeo."

"And, I went to visit my uncle and I am now back. My uncle is back, which makes me not alone."

Clair nodded her head, understanding.

"Why are _you _alone?" Clair shifted uncomfortably. She loathed the word _alone._ She moved through the words on her mind before stating it to Patricia.

"I want to attend a dance school in California and I wont be alone, I will live with my aunt."

_Even though I would prefer living on my own than living with that … thing._

"What school?" asked Patricia. "My sister goes to a dance school as well."

"P.S.T," replied Clair.

"No freaking way! My sister goes there as well!"

"What about you?" asked Clair, the thought of this girl's sister being at the school gave her hope of meeting someone new there.

"No I am not. I only go for a few lessons but I'm not _in _it."

Clair took a breath. She looked out of the window. She felt her heart flutter as she saw the white clouds. She felt the thought of her moving sink in. she felt her eyes swell up but she pulled back all her tears and smiled.

_You're still not there. Do not CRY._

She closed her eyes and felt tired. She hasn't slept very well. Her excitement and happiness got to her. His picture kept appearing in her mind, making her smile goofily. She didn't why or how he did it but he brought her joy and smiles. He could always make her smile, even though she almost never sees them.

_I wonder if he feels the same way.

* * *

_

"Yes, we arrived. NOW GET UP Clair." Clair jerked and looked up at Patricia. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the people that were exiting the plane. She looked back to the window and saw The Los Angeles Airport stinging her eyes. Her eyes widened. She was there. She had arrived.

"Come on Clair," whined Patricia. Clair nodded and put her bag on. She followed Patricia as they both stepped out of the plane and into the airport.

"Hey Uncle, This is Clair. She goes to the same school that Hannah goes to!" Clair smiled nervously at the man that was standing next to her. She shook his hand and said hi.

"Nice to meet you," he told her. Clair nodded and said the same to him. They went through the airport's usual security checks and then to the luggage claim. Before Clair could even comprehend what had happened, she had said goodbye to Patricia and was looking for her aunt.

The familiar perfect slim body caught Clair's eyes. The usual bored, arrogant, and Cocky look was the same. The Brunette hair that reached her mid back was still there. Her brown eyes that sparked wickedly as they searched the crowds were still on her thick stupid skull. Clair knew that she was criticizing every single person she was laying her eyes on.

"Hello Aunt," Clair said. Aunt Emily looked around. She shrieked and gasped.

_What? Is she that happy to see me?_

"You look awful!" Clair rolled her eyes. Of course, how can she even assume her aunt was near being excited to see Clair? "Please tell me that is not what you wear every day! We cant have that!"

Clair looked down at her skinny jeans and Jonas Brothers Top and looked back up at Her Aunt, amused. Her Aunt shook her head and mentioned for Clair to follow her. Clair did as she was told. She wasn't going to stir trouble yet. She preferred to stay under the radar for the first night.

_I hope I will be able to survive._

The blue Mazda stood out between all the other cars. Clair threw her bags in the Trunk and hopped behind the passenger seat. She looked at who was driving them and recognized him as her cousin, Jesse.

"Hey Jesse!" She greeted him. She caught her aunt narrowing her eyes at her. She had never appreciated the relationship between Jesse and Clair.

"Nice to see ya again Cousin," he greeted back.

"I see you have finally learnt how to drive?" asked Clair, smirking. Jesse looked 'taken back' and 'hurt'. He made a puppy face in the mirror.

"How could you dearest Clair Mathews," He faked. "After all we've been through!"

Clair was about to replay when her Aunt interrupter with her unwelcome voice that can almost brake the windows or anything really, even wood.

"Pay attention to the road Jesse." The four eyes that didn't belong to aunt Emily rolled. Clair shook her head and looked outside the window.

After almost half an hour (which felt like thirty years for Clair), they pulled next to the two-story house. Clair jumped out and smirked at Jesse as he held her bag.

"What have you packed? You whole room?" he whispered to her. Clair smirked.

"Why? Is it too heavy for you?"

"Humgh. No, it's actually very light. I was asking because I thought you packed one room and-"

"Talk to the hand," Clair told him, holding her hand in his face. She didn't expect to feel the soft surface of his tongue run up her hand. She quickly wiped it with a disgusted look. He was only smirking.

"Clair." Clair jumped and looked around at her aunt. A girl was standing next to her. Her Green eyes matching Jesse's; the only difference was that hers were glaring at everything while Jesse's looked welcoming and warm. Her fake blonde hair was as stoned as the flight attendant's. Her small mouth was formed into an annoyed, disgusted way.

"Anna!" Clair faked her enthusiasm and squished Anna into a hug. She heard Jesse behind her chuckle. When she pulled beck she almost let herself die of laughter but was able to contain herself. Anna had a look that was mixed between astonishment, surprise, disgust, and arrogance.

Clair's eyes seemed to roll for the millionth time already for the today. She followed her Aunt into the house. Immediately, dinner was called for. The four people gathered around the table. Aunt Emily and Anna on the heads of the table while Jesse and Clair were on each side.

"O. My. God. MOM. The Jonas brothers are going to come back in a week!" shrieked Anna suddenly, after she had looked on her phone. Aunt Emily beamed.

"Was that them telling you?" She asked. Clair rolled her eyes (one million and one?).

_Like they would give her their numbers._

"Yes." Clair jerked up in surprise. She looked at Anna astonished.

"Really?" she exclaimed. Anna glared back at Clair and then gave her a look of sympathy.

"Yes. I know it's hard for you to believe. After all, you're not used to meeting famous people. That is why I will never introduce you to them. I don't want you to ruin our friendship!"

_Friendship my ass! I already met them!_

Fire rose through Clair's body. She wanted to tell her cousin off, she wanted to tell her that she had met them and _kissed _one of them. She did nothing but going back to her soup though. She has to contain herself. If she wants to be a good girlfriend for Joe then she should be able to sacrifice and change for the better..

_Woah. Wait. Girlfriend? Where did that come from! _Her mind shouted when it processed what she had said.

"I have no idea," muttered a horrified Clair into her soup.

* * *

I wanted to include the first day in school and meetin' other characters in here as well but I have finals and I wont be able to write or even be on the computer until 12\6!

Wish me luck!

Special thanks to:

Dutchchicky

JoBrosMusicRoxs

Shannon-JB-mama

dancerPat

mimix3love

LyssaBear1029

Underdog.Love

jbfan07

Erin Morgan

JBfreak3

Future Mrs. NJ

Sugar Sasparilla

xoKellyAnneexo

Joe'sgirl4eva

And Flame Rising ( I mean, he took his time to copy and paste the same review, I think he should be thanked as well)

WE REACHED 100+11!! Thanks you guys!! This update is dedicated to all you beautiful readers (especially who review) and for people who haven't also reviewed on the previous chapter; I hope you do on this one. Love you all though because I think all of you have given me a review even if it was once.

And for those who keep hitting my story! Keep hitting guys! Its okay! Just take it all out on my story! And she may bleed more chapters for you!

(THIS CHAPTER IS NON EDITED.. i cant right now but i wanted to givie you guys something before i leave)

LEAVE ME REVIEWs please? i asked nicely.. :D


	13. A little thing called falling in love

Clair's faint outline was visible under the blankets. Her face was almost lighted under the moonlight, crunched into wrinkles. She was curled and covered up well. Her frame looked like a scared helpless cat. A sudden light appeared right beside her head. The simple vibration that sent the bed shaking woke her up. She blinked a couple of times before holding the phone to her ear.

"Hi?" she asked the caller.

"Did I wake you up?" The familiar voice that sent flutters from her toes to the top of her head asked. Clair smiled. She looked behind her at the digital clock and slumped back down.

"It 3:45. Who the hell sleeps at this time," she told him sarcastically. She heard him chuckle.

"I am sorry. Call you later?" he said. Clair piped up and almost shouted a NO. "Okay, okay. Jeez I call and you don't like it! Then, I want to hang up and you don't like it!"

Clair giggled. "Oh well. Girls _are _confusing."

"Tell me 'bout it. Like today-"

"You mean yesterday," cut in Clair smugly.

"Whatever," he mumbled. "Now where was I? Yeah. So, a girl practically jumps on Nick and says that she loves him. Now you figure what? She's a fan. Then she jumps on me and says that she wants to marry me. I think Nick was jealous but that's not the point (Clair chuckled and rolled her eyes). Then, she jumps on Kevin and says that she _wants to have babies with him._ Gross if you ask me. I love fans but come on! So anyway, we then ask her if she wants anything signed. SHE FLIPS OUT. She glares at us and says that we are a good for nothing band and that our music is soft!"

He finally takes a long breath and waits for Clair to answer. Clair, deciding to play with him a little, kept silent. She heard him patiently waiting for her reply.

"Well?" he asks. She holds back a laugh. Another moment of silence passes by. "Clair? Did you fall asleep?"

"Hey, the story was not that boring," he said. "Come on."

Clair smirked, barely holding herself from replying to that sweet voice.

"Clair? You really fell asleep didn't you… man, why cant I have more free time!"

Clair buried her head in the pillow and laughed. He was talking to himself now.

"You know, the first sign of insanity is talking to yourself," she whispered to him, pulling the covers closer to her. For some reason, she was feeling cold.

"Clair!" he said, surprised. "Your awake! I though you went to sleep."

Clair chuckled. "No. I was enjoying that angelic voice of yours."

"Oh well, soon you'll see my handsome face as well," he arrogantly replied. "And the whole package."

"Aren't you sleepy?" Clair asked, letting go of a yawn. "When did you finish your show yesterday."

"Hmm. I don't really remember but I think we were on the bus at a little past midnight," he explained. "We all took a shower, and since I take the longest, I took the last shower. When I got out I wanted to talk to you so I called."

"Oh well. I feel special. Being the girl who you call at four in the morning," Clair said. Joe chuckled again.

"Did you have a safe trip?" Clair nodded, then remembering that he couldn't see her, she let a small laugh before replying. "Yeah. Met a girl whose sister is in my school."

"Oh right. Are you going today?"

"Yeah. First day. don't tell anyone, but I am nervous."

"Think about my beautiful face. It'll make all the butterflies disappear," he joked.

_More like, they will increase._

"Actually I will Think about Kevin," Clair smirked. "He looked absolutely Stunning in people's magazine."

"Ah Clair," he sadly said. "That hurt me. Deep down."

"Will a kiss make it better?" Clair said, biting her lips.

"Urgh. It will but I am going to have to wait for a week!" he whined. Clair laughed. She heard him yawn and knew he needed sleep.

"The absence makes the heart fonder," she quoted. "Now go sleep Joe. You had a long night."

He gasped. "Is that how much you hate me," he said in horror. "You're practically getting rid of me"

Clair chortled.

"So you're telling me you not sleepy?"

"No, i am, but still-"

"Then I am doing you a favour."

"Fine. Goodnight beautiful!" The sweet voice of his said.

"Sleep tight."

The moment he hung up, she felt sad. She looked at the phone, staring at his name. It's amazing what that boy was doing to her. She had never felt this way before. She excitedly jumped up and went to the window. She had the view of the LA houses, all lined up next to each other. There was no out yet. It seemed like a quiet neighborhood.

"Whom were you talking to?" Clair wiped around, looking at Jesse. His blonde hair was spiked up and was already dressed.

"Do you always wake up this early?" she asked, rising an eyebrow. He smiled before slumping on the bed.

"You should get ready yourself," He said. "We're going to be in the car at 6."

Clair groaned. She heavily walked to the bed and sat by Jesse's legs.

"I hate first days at school!" she exclaimed. He laughed.

"Don't worry. If you feel lonely just come by me," He said. "I will probably be at the singing department."

"Still going after the singing?"

"Heck yeah. I even am getting some acting classes as well."

"They have that!" Clair said, surprised. "I thought they only had dancing."

"It is called Phoenix school of _talents_," He explained. "They almost have everything."

"Everything?"

"Everything."

* * *

The Brick walls stared back at her. Big bold Black letters were craved on the very top. They said "Phoenix school of talents". Clair started walking up the steps. People were in groups, sitting, laughing, dancing, or just talking. Some had big unfinished painting. Others were wearing Ballet shoes. Some had Math books while others held English books. Clair had not seen such variety of people before. They all looked _happy._ When she opened the doors, the space in front of her was almost invisible due to the amount of people walking around. The sound of loud chatter reached her ears. Clair raised an eyebrow before starting to fight her way through the crowds. She hit a slightly shorter girl, making her painting and colors slip to the floor.

"Sorry," Clair quickly said. She looked at the girl then at the colors before going down to help her.

"Its okay," the girl smiled, looking at Clair with her almost gray eyes. Clair felt something jerk in her. She felt uneasy about this girl. Yet, she seemed sweet and kind. After they gathered everything, they both stood up.

"You look new here!" the girl said. "Where are you headed."

Clair glimpsed a Biology book in the girl's hand before replying. "The registering office."

The girl nodded. She pointed to the direction that Clair needs before saying goodbye and disappearing. Clair's gaze didn't leave the girl until she disappeared. She felt uncomfortable, like something was going to happen, something wrong, something that she wont like.

Clair shook her head. She was probably imagining things. She started walking to her destination. Class rooms passed by her. In them, students were playing Violin, Piano, or guitar, students were singing while others were writing as they listened to a teacher. Some were a mix of everything.

Clair was about to turn around to the office but she got a glimpse of dancers. She turned the other directions and stared at the people that were dancing from the window. There were a lot of classes, each dancing a different style. Hip Hop, Jazz, Contemporary, Ballet, and other. She couldn't believe her eyes. Her heart fluttered.

"Clair!" Clair looked around at the familiar voice.

"Patricia!" Exclaimed Clair, looking at the slightly older girl beside her. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you I take classes here. I am taking belly dancing and hip hop classes," Patricia said. She then pointed at the grinning girl beside her. "This I Hannah, my sister."

"Hi!" the girl said reaching for Clair's hand. Clair hesitated before shaking it. "What are your classes?"

"Still didn't get them," Clair answered.

"Well, lets go get them for ya," Hannah said excitedly. She and Patricia took the lead. Clair stared at their smiling, welcoming faces and smiled herself. She was glad to find some warming people. They were about to enter the register office when a girl with blonde hair appeared.

"Hey Hannah," the girl said. Hannah smiled and quickly introduced Clair. The girl was Erin and was a year older than them (Hannah and Clair).

At last, Clair took a deep breath and stepped in. A cold breeze was coming from the air-conditioner. The smell of freshly new papers filled the air. Only one person was standing behind the office. She was wearing glasses that not only framed her eyes but her nose and her whole face as well. Her hair was slicked back tightly into a bun. Her lips were pursed and her eyes glared at Clair when she made eye contact. Her nametag read "Argentina Adelaide Aron".

"I am Clair Mathews," Clair introduced. "I am a transfer."

Argentina took a paper and a file from the drawer. Then she held a pen in her rough clipped fingers. She elegantly started writing Clair's name at the top.

"Its Clair," piped Clair up. Argentina looked up at Clair, glaring. She then looked down, staring at what she wrote.

Claire Mathews.

"Its _Clair_ not _Claire. _Without the e!" Clair said, staring annoyingly at her name. Argentina glared before crumpling the paper and throwing it in the garbage.

_Urgh, this is going to take long._

After a few moments, Argentina handed the paper to Clair, faking a smile. Clair faked a smile back. She took the paper and stared at it.

"What are you going to take?" asked Erin. Clair stared at the paper and groaned. It looked Complicated. There was Levels from A to F. Then from each level you can fail or step up a level. If you fail on level F you get kicked out. If you step up from level A you graduate. Then there were normal marks that you get on normal subjects. If your marks have one Bellow a C then you drop a level in the other talents. If you get an A or A+ on your subjects then you get a scholarship and so on. Clair stared at the paper. For every class, there was an organized tree.

"This is confusing," whined Clair. The three girls laughed.

"It isn't that confusing when you choose what you want," Patricia said. Clair sighed. She sat on one of the chairs and started filling the paper as the three girls started to explain.

"Okay first," started Erin, pushing her blonde hair behind her ear. "You need to choose, but that doesn't necessary mean that you will get that class."

"Exactly," continued Hannah, pointing to the paper that had all the available classes on. Clair felt her eyes widen at the variety of choices. There were at least three papers crammed with classes. "When you choose five of what you think you would like to take from talents and five from academic subjects you do both: Additions ("or a small exhibition for other kinds of talents like painting," add Kelly) for the talents and Exams for the academic subjects."

"But," added Patricia. "Only fresh young students are allowed to begin from Level F or E. Transfers need to be at least on the D level."

"But for subjects all students are expected to get at least a C," finished Hannah.

"Now, in order for you to get a level up, you have a chance every two weeks. If there are a lot of people to level up with you, they start a new class but if there isn't you join the class that is available while taking extra lessons but this almost never happens."

Clair stared at the three girls in amusement then she looked back down at the paper and sighed. This was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

"Clair," Clair heard someone shout. She was about to look at whom it was when the girl jumped on her back. Clair stumbled a little before gaining balance with the girl on her back.

"Hannah," squealed Clair without even bothering to look around. Students around them were rolling their eyes on them.

"We have Hip-Hop together!" said Hannah. Clair rolled her eyes.

"Really? I must haven't realized the forty five times you already told me that," Clair said sarcastically. Hannah jumped back down and slyly looked at Clair.

"Isn't it amazing!" she said. Clair rolled her eyes.

"How about we go to that class now." Hannah nodded and they both started walking through the students.

This was Clair's first day as a student. She had taken all her classes yesterday after five hard exams (Math, Physics, English, Algebra, and Social studies) and five tiring Auditions (Hip-Hop, Contemporary, Ballroom, Guitar, and piano). She had gotten an F in Social studies and an E in Math and got a B on the rest. They placed her on level B for hip-hop because she wasn't that good at picking up choreography. In Contemporary, she was placed in level D because her movement was stiff. Ballroom was A lot harder; she didn't do well at all and was placed on Level E, eliminating that choice. She was particularly happy that she was placed at level A in guitar, Jake teaching her had paid off. Then at last, the piano, She did okay and was an E, also eliminating that choice.

Clair opened the door of the hip-hop class. There were quite a few people there, almost twenty. When she entered, they all greeted her warmly.

_Man, I can't believe I am missing Katie._

The door suddenly opened and a girl with brunette curly hair walked in. Clair saw everyone standing in line and frowned. Was this _young_ girl teaching them? She looked at Hannah questioningly but Hannah only pointed for her to stand next to her. Clair obeyed and stood next to her, her eyes not leaving the firm expression that the girl who just walked in had. The girl put her bag on the floor and stood in front of the mirror, her eyes roaming the students in front of her.

"I am Briana Eliza Rogers," the girl said, glaring at every single student. She started walking in front of them, staring up and down. She reached Clair who was the last in line. Her eyes darted to Clair's Ponytail to Clair's Vans.

"I'm sorry but I am straight." Clair hit herself on the head. She didn't mean to let that slip. The room was silent for a moment before it broke into laughter. Clair felt the corner of her mouth twitch up but she forced it back down. Briana simply glared before smirking.

"How about before we start you start by showing me what you got," She said, moving in front of them again. "How about we start with you."

She pointed at Clair to step forward. "My name is Clair."

"Okay Hair, step forward and show us all the wrong moves."

_That ass._

* * *

She felt the boiling water slamming against her white back, making it red. She groaned, sitting on the ground, not able to hold herself up anymore. Her whole body felt like it had been hit and run over several times, not that she knew that feeling, and her muscles were sore. It had been almost a week since she got into _that_ school. Since day one, she had come home with more than a few bruised. They were all Purplish blue. They disgust her. Of course, Aunt Emily hadn't given her any sympathy. She still had chores that included more moving of muscles while Anna got the easy jobs because "she works very hard" as Aunt Emily had said when Clair Complained. Thank god Jesse was there or she would've clasped and went into no more energy for moving coma, if there was anything like that.

Clair was about to sleep in the shower when she heard Anna's familiar shriek. Clair groaned, she must have seen an aunt this time. Clair stood up, knowing if she didn't she would be blamed because she "wasn't there to help".

She stepped out of the shower and wrapped her towel around herself before going downstairs. As she was about to open the door to the entrance hall, she heard Anna talking to someone. Clair pressed her ear against the door. There was a deep voice talking with Anna.

"OH MY GOD," Clair winced, Anna had the voice of an angel. "WE ARE MEANT TO BE. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. WHO TOLD YOU ABOUT ME…"

"Its nice to meet new fans everyday," the deep voice said.

_Fans? Huh… wait, can it be?_

"But is Clair Mathews here?"

"WE'RE GOING TO GET MARRIED AND HAVE CHILDREN…"

Clair quickly opened the door, horrified. Anna was jumping up and down and squealing at a raven-haired boy, who Clair recognized immediately. Joe looked up and saw Clair. His eyes twinkled in happiness.

"Clair!" he exclaimed. Anna stopped and looked at Clair as well. She quickly frowned.

"Oh this is our… Our maid. Yeah our maid, she-"

But she had shut up when Joe had reached for Clair and hugged her. Clair sneaked a look at Anna and smirked. The poor girl looked like she had seen a ghost.

_thats what you get for being a bitch._

"Save me," Joe whispered, his breath tickling Clair's neck. Clair smirked at Anna's astonished face before pulling Joe up to her room.

"Hi," he said, smiling down at Clair. Clair smiled back. She saw his gaze fall down before his face turned red. Clair looked down and blushed as well.

"I… maybe I should get dressed," she said, trying to cover her body with her hands. Joe nodded.

"Dress nicely, we're going out for a walk," he said. Clair nodded. She took a few clothes and threw them on in the bathroom before stepping outside. Joe was sitting on her bed, staring in an orange notebook. Clair eyes widened as she jumped on him, grasping the notebook from him. They both fell back on the bed. Clair was about to stand up so she can hide the notebook when Joe pulled her back down and took the notebook again. He quickly extended his hand above his head while his other held Clair in place.

"Why wont you let me read it?" he smirked. Clair glared, her hand trying to reach the far away notebook. "I read a song. It good."

"You shouldn't go through personal stuff you know," Clair stated. She opened her mouth and aimed at Joe's arm. Joe, realizing what she was about to do, jumped up and ran across the room. Clair didn't hesitate and followed him, jumping and wrapping her legs around his waist, reaching for the notebook that was way above them in his hand.

_My god, he has spaghetti hands._

"Give it back Joe," Clair whined.

"Never," he hissed before laughing. Clair felt the same sensation as her body jerked. Then, as though a reminder, her body slumped, aching. She groaned, wrapped her arms around his neck, and placed her head on his neck crouch.

"Clair," he stumbled, placing his hand on her back to support her. "Are you ok?"

"I am tired," Clair mumbled.

"We don't have to go if you want," he said, throwing the notebook on the bed. Clair untangled her self from him and jumped on the floor.

"Don't even think about it mister!" Clair grabbed her bag and her phone. She was surprised to find a text message from Hannah.

_Party. Six tonight. Erin's house. Up to it?_

She looked up at Joe and found him looking at his phone as well.

"Did you get invited as well?" she asked, looking at his phone. He nodded. "Want to go?"

"Yeah why not. Gotta ask mom though!" he said before dialing a number on the phone and holding it up against his ear. Clair smiled. He looked so cute. He was leaning against her desk, his hand safely placed in his front pocket, his lips moving in a whisper. Finally, after almost a minute he closed the phone, rolling his eyes. He looked at Clair's mirror and started fixing his hair.

"You look great," she complimented. He turned around and smiled at her. His eyes met hers and it hit her. He was there and he wasn't going anywhere for the next few weeks. She was going to enjoy this.

Her goofy smile reappeared, sending tingles down her body.

* * *

THANK YOU GUYS.. FOR ALL THE _REVIEWS_.. STORY _ALERTS_... STORY _FAVS_... AUTHOR _ALERTS AND FAVS_... and of course thanks for _hitting_ my story.. she has bled another chapter for you.

so i tried to make this as long and as interesting as i can let it be... i hope you didnt get bored. so yeah.. this story is going to end soon.. there wont be more than 17 chapters (if not less).. i just hope you wont hate me..

so we might have beta for this story!

**Thank you:**

**MyJonasSensesAreTingling3**

**Future Mrs. NJ**

**Shannon-JB-mama****  
holdontoJonas54**

**Erin Morgan**

**dancerPat**

**JoBrosMusicRoxs (you are not off the hook)**

**Underdog.Love (i think you need to be given the best reviewer award. i swear! is there a story you dont review on!? i idol you)**

**mimix3love**

**briOTHfan07**

**AnyaDrama**

**dont-forget-to-take-a-breath-3**

**muzic-is-4-life**

missin' somepeople's review but hey I AM HAPPY.. AYYA SUMMER IS HERE.tell me what do ya think of this chapter!?

READ AND REVIEW MY DARLIN's

P.S. i am not lying, i am scared. i really dont know what you guys will think of this chapter.

* * *


	14. Mrs Dj Danja

**P.S. i dont know why is this chapter crammed.. it wont fix up for some reason! sorry (its even annoying me)****  
**

Clair Mathews wasn't a boring person. She was never the nerd. She never stayed home on a weekend. Heck, she didn't stay home even if it's a school night. She was a party girl. Every party thrown back at her home was gone to by her. She didn't mind the loud over the top music. She didn't mind being in the spot light when she was dancing.  
Yet, when she saw the house that was holding the party, her jaw had fell on the floor. It wasn't like any other party she had ever been to. The house was lighted up from the first floor to the second. The music was heard almost two miles away. People were not only dancing in the house, but outside as well.  
Clair looked up at Joe. He was smirking.  
"And you thought your parties were something," he said, his eyes playfully rolling at her. Clair hit him on the shoulder slyly. "Are you sure you can handle it?"  
"Humgh Jonas. I was born for parties. I can handle any small party like this." she winked. Joe barked before wrapping his arms around her waist.  
"No party kisses with me not in them though," he whispered against her ear. Clair smirked.  
"Wow Jonas I never knew you liked threesomes." Joe rolled his eyes. Clair raised her eyebrow. "Lets go lover boy or are you afraid?"  
"You wish."  
They started walking towards the house. Clair looked around at the already drunk people making out by the cars. She rolled her eyes. When did fun relate to getting drunk? Clair had experienced it once and swore to never again. Making out on the other hand! Her eyes fluttered to Joe's face and landed on his perfectly sculptured lips. She felt a warm sensation take over her body as she remembered their kiss at the park. She wondered if he would ever kiss her again.  
Clair felt her back pushed against Joe when a guy winked at her. She looked down and saw his right arm wrapped protectively around her waist.  
She smiled. It was nice, to feel protected. It was something new for her.  
"Come. I can see my brothers," Joe shouted in her ear. She flinched back and glared at him. He chuckled and mouthed a sorry. He pointed into the far end of the room and started pulling her. The place was crammed. People were practically standing back to back, their hips colliding as they danced. Clair face crunched in disgust as she saw the new style of dancing that LA had.  
"Hey Clair." Clair removed her eyes from the dancing people to stare in front of her. The two brothers that she had met a long time ago were smiling. Kevin leaned in and gave her a hug, followed by a smiling Nick. Joe pointed that he was going to get them drinks and left.  
"You know," Kevin started, his voice barely heard over the music. "He's been talking about you since the first day we met you."  
Clair blushed. She didn't know how to respond to that. She shifted from leg to leg and nervously laughed.  
"That was suppose to embarrass him not you," Laughed Nick. Clair rolled her eyes.  
"Look who's talking? I bet you've been talking about Jenny since you met her," Clair retorted. "Poor her. She had to teach you how to dance."  
"I have great dance skills thank you very much," he said, puffing his chest. Clair smirked.  
"Show me."  
"Huh." Clair laughed. She smirked and mouthed chicken at him. Nick glared before taking her hand, twirling her around, and pushing them both through the crowd.  
"Is that all you got Jonas?" Clair mockingly said. Nick smiled. He caught her hand again, twirling her. He gently pushed her around until he got a little space and everyone's' eyes were on them. Then, with out any kind of warning, he twirled her around him and flipped her on his back, catching her with his other hand. Clair was taking a minute to breath when he brought her back to him and wrapped his arms around her and flipped her over his head. Clair let a gasp jump out of her mouth as he successfully caught her before she crashed on the ground.  
"You forgot that I was in Broadway and that I took gymnastics training." Clair held her hand in surrender, Her brain still processing that she was thrown in the air.  
"Fine you win," she breathlessly said, pulling him back to Kevin who was now looking at them, rolling his eyes.  
"I can see the headlines right now," He said. "Nick Jonas dancing skills at a part… was he drunk?"  
Clair and Nick laughed.  
"Next time Nicolas, keep your hands to your girl."  
Nick raised his hands up this time, pointing to Clair. "She challenged me!"  
Joe turned around at Clair, amused. He was about to say something when a big mass of blonde appeared in front of him.  
"Hey C," The bubbly voice of Anna said. She slung her arms on Clair's shoulder. Clair raised her eyebrow at her cousin. She was smiling at her, showing her perfectly white teeth. Clair was about to retort about the sudden public display of affection when Anna gave her a sloppy kiss on her cheek. Clair jerked back and stared at Anna, disgusted.  
"What are you doing," she fearfully asked. Anna glared before pushing herself against Clair again. She put the smile back on her face and turned her attention to Joe.  
"So, gonna introduce me to you gorgeous friend," Anna said, winking at Joe. To Clair's comfort, Joe only chuckled and rolled his eyes, indicating that he didn't care less. "Come on C."  
"Okay," Clair began, pushing Anna away. "Stop calling me C! And please stop the PDA."  
Anna rolled her eyes and slyly slung her hands on Clair's shoulder again.  
_What is wrong with her?_  
"I love you, come on we are cousins." Clair eyes widened. Anna turned to Joe and continued. "We are so close. We were never separated since we were six."  
"You told me she was your maid," Joe informed Anna. He seemed enjoying the situation. "Plus, Clair had only moved here before a week so practically you were inseparable for only a week."  
"OH believe me, we were always separable," Clair said, pushing Anna off her again. She went next to Joe and smirked at Anna's expression.  
"Wait," Anna said, staring at Joe's protective arm around Clair's waist. "Are? Are you together?"  
Clair laughed.  
"You would want to know right cousin," Clair said. She rolled her eyes at Anna's astonished face.  
"Prove it," Anna pepped, glaring at both of them. Clair ignored Anna's childish act. She wasn't in the mood to argue with her anymore. Besides, she didn't know if she and Joe were together and kissing him right now would mean that she thought they were together and if Joe didn't think that then things between them would get awkward.  
Her and Joe kept moving around the house until she they found an empty spot where the music wasn't that loud. They quickly started dancing to the slow song that was on. Clair buried her head in his chest, enjoying the warm feeling that was running through her body as soon as his hands were placed on her curvy hips.  
"You know," Joe suddenly said. "You did promise to give me a kiss."  
Clair chuckled.  
"I'm saving it for later." She looked up and winked. Joe smiled. The music suddenly stopped and a voice instead poured into their ears.  
"Everyone wanting some fun gather around in the first floor," Erin said. She laughed before her voice disappeared and a turned down volume song came instead.  
Clair looked up, questioning if Joe wanted to go. Joe nodded, a look of mischief appeared on his face. Clair rolled her eyes as they all headed on the first floor. The place was crowded and the closest place they got was the stairs. It was a good place though, because they saw everyone on the floor. Clair saw Hannah and waved at her. Hannah waved and excitedly pointed next to her. Clair's gaze moved until it reached the same curly hair. Clair signaled her to go for it. Hannah rolled her eyes and dreamily stared at the boy.  
_What's with older girls liking Nick!_  
"Okay guys," Erin, who was standing in the middle of the crowd, said. She gestured everyone to quite down. Everyone obliged. Clair looked around surprised. That was fast.  
"The pool outside is open (loud cheers) If…"  
Everyone silenced down, looking at Erin, waiting for her to continue. Erin grinned. "If someone agrees to jump in the pool from the roof."  
They all laughed but quickly shut up when they realized that Erin wasn't joking.  
"Are you crazy?" Shouted the same guy that winked at Clair before. Erin shook her head.  
"What? Are you all chickens?" Another guy said.  
"Well why don't you jump then Dick," A girl with red hair said. 'Dick' rolled his eyes.  
"I would but I have history exam tomorrow and you all know how much I love it."  
"So basically you are chicken," cut in Clair but she quickly regretted it when all eyes turned to her. She felt Joe squeeze her hand and she squeezed back. She can handle this.

"And who are you?" 'Dick' said, glaring.  
"Clair Mathews," Clair simply said.  
"Then why don't you jump?" 'Dick' said. Clair rolled her eyes.  
"Fine."  
Clair smirked when everyone's eyes widened. Erin looked like a bus hit her while Hannah was staring at Clair as though she was a ghost.  
"Are you crazy?" Joe whispered. Clair smirked before looking up at him.  
"About you? Yeah I am," she flirted. She started going upstairs, feeling everyone's eyes following her every step. She smiled when she heard everyone head outside.  
"Clair," she heard Jesse shout. She turned around and amusingly stared at Joe, Nick, Kevin, Jesse, Hannah, Erin, and… Briana. She raised her eyebrow when she saw Briana's hand clasped with Jesse's. She was going to have to question him about that later. "What the hell do you think your doing."  
"I am jumping in the pool from the roof."  
"I meant it as a joke Clair, you don't have to do it," Erin begged. Clair rolled her eyes.  
"I already said I would. Besides, its not like I've never done it before." That shut them up. They all looked at her, searching if she was lying.  
"She's too stubborn anyways," Jesse said, glaring at Clair. He turned around and started going downstairs. "We wont convince her to stop."  
"What! Are you giving up that easily," Kevin pressed. Jesse looked up at him and replied with "Be my guest and try but believe me you wont get into that thick head of hers." Before he too disappeared, Briana behind him. Kevin hesitated and nervously looked at her.  
"You're gonna do it aren't you?" he asked. Clair nodded. He sighed and mentioned for Nick to follow him. Nick eyed Clair and rolled his eyes then he followed his brother. Hannah stepped up in front of Clair, staring at her directly.  
"You better get back up from the pool safe and sound Clair Mathews," she hissed. Clair smiled and nodded. Erin gave her one last beg and gave up as well.  
"I can't believe they believed you." Clair rolled her eyes.  
"Well, what can I say, I am a good liar," She told Joe as they both started walking up the stairs.  
"Come on Clair, don't be irrational," Joe said, catching up with her. Clair stayed silent and focused on going to the roof. When she opened the door to the rooftop, she heard all the cheers surrounding her ears. She looked at the far left and knew that the pool was there. She was about to walk there when Joe's strong hand grasped her arm, preventing her from walking any further.  
"You aren't going to do it are you?" he asked. Clair looked up and almost fell. His face only showed how worried he was, his eyes pleading her to stop as his hand gripped tighter around her arm. She felt her heart flutter. He wasn't encouraging her like Jake would have. He wasn't downstairs waiting for her to risk her life. He was simply standing there, giving her the up most amazing feeling she had ever had. The moment got to her. Her hand reached to his shirt and wrinkled it when she grabbed it. She pulled him down until their lips collided with each other. At first, he didn't respond but she soon felt his hand loosen up on her arm, slowly moving it up, sending shivers down her spine, and gently grabbing the back of her head to bring her closer to him. Their lips parted and she soon felt his smooth tongue land on hers. She felt drunk as she swayed a little on the tip of her toes. She moaned in disappointment when she felt him pull back but was proved wrong when she felt her back hit the cold rooftop door and Joe's lips crashing into hers again. Her heart started beating faster, pumping blood faster, making her cheeks turn red. She pushed him back a little. His ragged breath was against her lips, his forehead touching hers, the tip of their noses millimeters apart. Her body was on fire, her legs barely holding her up, the air almost not entering her lungs.  
"We'll continue this in a minute," she huskily said. Then, not giving him a chance to comprehend what she said, she turned around and ran to the far left and jumped.  
"Clair," she heard him shout just before her body touched the stinging surface of the pool water.  
_Maybe I shouldn't have done it,_ was her last thought before blackness shaded her eyes.

* * *

**OKAY, NEVER TRY THAT AT HOME... yeah just wanted to say that cuz believe me it HURTS... like hell, especially if you dont know how to jump... DONT EVEN THINK ABOUT DOING IT... NEVER.**

**yeah, okay, now that i got that cross i want to thank Amber for betaing the chapter!**

**and of course you all amazing people who review! i am in love ith you (in a creepy way, i am admiting it ;))**

**_MyJonasSensesAreTingling3_**

**_muzic-is-4-life_**

**_Erin Morgan_**

******_jbfan07_**

**_dont-forget-to-take-a-breat..._**

**_AnyaDrama_**

**_Future Mrs. NJ_**

**_Underdog.Love_**

**_dancerPat_**

**_KiKi144327_**

**_briOTHfan07_**

**by the way, I LOVE BURNIN' UP... i really really love it! the best one until now!**

**so... can we burn up the story with reviews (thats not a good thing is it? let pretend its good though).. oh and dont think i mind killing off my character (even if it main).. just keep that in mind!**

**REVIEW... the little button under is begging to be pressed!**


	15. Leann Louis

She wanted to move. She wanted to scream back at Joe, assuring him that she fine… but she wasn't. Her limbs felt burnt. They ached her everywhere. Her head was spinning but there was no picture in front of her, only her imagination drawing his face, the face that she last seen before-

"Clair." Clair tried to open her eyes, to see who was her caller. His voice sounded familiar. Her brain ordered her lips to move but she had no such luck.

"Clair." His faint voice sounded far away. As though she was on the top of the castle and he was right at the bottom. His deep tone brought chills for Clair. She was surprised she could feel anything.

"Clair." She could smell his scent, his strawberry flavored shampoo, and his neat new washed clothes. She could smell every part of him.

"Clair." She jerked when she felt him touch her arm. It hurt her like hell. "Clair, please. Wake up. You seriously cant just die from jumping into a pool can you?"

"She's not dead Joe!"

"How do you know!"

"She has a pulse."

"Then why is she white?"

"Because she jumped into a pool from god knows what height."

Clair chuckled. Their voices were now as clear as Anna's make up.

"Did she just ... laugh?" Joe asked. Clair begged her eyes to open, to look at Joe's – seemingly priceless – expression.

"I think she did."

"Can she hear us?"

"Ask her!"

"I would if she would actually answer Jesse, cause unless you failed to realize, Clair is kinda not here."

"Well she –"

"Shut up," Clair whined and quickly heard the gasps from Jesse and Joe plus someone else she didn't recognize.

"Was that Clair?" said a female voice that Clair couldn't have guessed whom even if her life depended on it.

"Clair? Can you hear us?" Clair groaned. She didn't feel any energy to reply or to say anything really. "Clair, open your eyes." But Clair only wanted to drift to sleep. Apparently, Joe didn't because he started poking her sides, tickling her.

"Stop," she murmured again as she snuggled deeper in him. That was when she actually felt her surroundings. Her body was sprawled across a very uncomfortable Chair. Her legs hitting a firm wall making them scrunch up. Under her, was what seemed, Joe Jonas's lap? The sound of cars moving reached her ears making her jolt up.

"Where ar-" she couldn't complete her question because just then, sharp pain went through her right arm making her face slump against itself and her lips to mutter, "Crap!"

"Clair, are you okay?" Joe said, pulling her back against him. "Calm down, we're in the car."

"What happened," Clair yelped, her right arm still aching.

"You jumpe-"

"Yes I know that. I mean why can't I freaking remember anything after that."

"You fainted from the shock… we think," this time Jesse, who was sitting in the passenger seat, answered her. Clair looked up and frowned when she saw who was driving.

"What are you two? Don't tell me your dating?" Clair asked, glaring at Briana and Jesse. Jesse smirked and nodded.

"Urgh. How can you date _her_?" Clair asked. She couldn't believe Jesse was dating Briana out of all people. Was he drunk? "How much did she pay you?"

Everyone laughed, including Briana. Jesse just shook his head and pointed for Briana to turn left.

"Where are we going anyways?" Clair asked.

"Hospital." The simple answer that Joe gave her made her fire up.

"I AM NOT GOING TO A FREAKING HOSPITAL." She lunged for the steering weal and immediately regretted it. Her right arm had accidentally hit Jesse's seat, making it throb in pain. Clair, feeling herself go dizzy, clasped. Half of her body was on the back seat and the other half was in the front. Her body felt awkward but she couldn't move a muscle. Instead of using her body strength that has obviously fadded away, she started using her mouth.

"I swear, pull me into the hospital I will tell everyone that you're abusing me and I will keep screaming. I will bite you and make _you_ go to a doctor," She hissed angrily at the three people. Joe wrapped his arms around her and placed her softly on him like a little baby.

"Clair, you need hospital. You are pale and you right arm is bruised up. It has more colors on it that when I dyed Nick's hair."

Clair chuckled at the thought of the boy's unruly curly hair colored in rainbow colors but she quickly recovered. She didn't want to go to the hospital. She leaned next to his ear.

"Joe," she whispered, making sure her lips brushed his ear as she talked. "I hate hospitals. How would you feel if they decide to chop of my arm? I won't be able to play with you amazing soft beautiful hair."

She saw his lips widen up in a smile. He turned his head so he can look her in the eyes. Clair felt her heart speeding up as she took a deep intake of air.

"You're not gonna win again," he whispered, his breath tickling her lips. "You're going to the hospital and that's final."

He leaned forward and caught her lips with his. Clair slumped on his shoulder, not even thinking about arguing. Her judgment was, after all, wrong.

--

Clair looked around at the staring eyes and the clapping hand, rolling her eyes. She had just walked into her school and, apparently, the news that she jumped from a roof had surfed the school. As she walked down, she could hear the whispers growing louder and could see the hands pointing further.

"That's her," Said a blonde girl, her head dipped to her shorter friend's ear.

"Yeah she jumped of a roof and got herself killed."

"I heard her heart stopped at the hospital."

"My friend, who was with her, told me he saved her by giving her blood."

"I heard she lost her baby!" Clair stopped at that comment and glared at the red headed girl. The girl stared open eyes at Clair, as though she was waiting for a third head to grow. Clair growled.

"I. am. Not," Clair hissed. "PREGNANT!"

"Oh. You're only saying that," The girl said before she snorted and walked in the other direction. Clair took a deep breath and turned around, glaring at everyone.

"Hey," Clair rolled her eyes at the relaxed tone. She looked down at Patricia and nodded, acknowledging her.

"It'll blow away after some while." Clair groaned, again with the relaxed tone.

"Easy for you to say," Clair muttered.

"Oh whatever Clair, don't be such a drama queen-"

"A what? Excuse me for freaking out because someone though I was pregnant."

"So what," Patricia exclaimed. "Its gossip… unless you are pregna-"

"Don't even go there Pat."

"So then, let it go." Clair stayed silent. She knew not to let that get to her but she hated false gossip. What do people enjoy about other peoples' lives? Worse, why do they enjoy humiliating others and spreading rumors? Clair pursed her lips, anger flaring inside her, but she kept her mouth shut and instead, she asked. "What class are you going to?"

"Belly dance. Wanna walk me there?"

"Yeah, Sure, I haven't got anything to do anyway. I'm only taking academic classes and they start after an hour or something."

_Besides, if I don't I might kill someone._

After five minutes of walking and two flights of stairs, Clair had completely regretted ever agreeing to come. She stopped for a minute and groaned when she saw Patricia head for the third flight of stairs.

"Why did you choose the furthest class," she whined. Patricia laughed.

"A girl who jumped from a roof and can handle two dance classes and a guitar class can't handle a few stairs," Patricia said slyly. Clair glared and pointed accusingly at Patricia.

"Hey there girl, I am tired and my body is sore so don't…" But Clair had stopped when she saw the familiar face sitting in one of the classes by herself. The similar feeling of being threatened came back to her. She did not like that girl.

"Do you know who that is?" Clair asked darkly. Patricia raised her eyebrow before turning around. A look of recognizeation passed Patricia's face. She walked to the window, knowing that the girl would not be able to see her.

"That, my dear friend, is Leann Louis," Patricia said when Clair arrived next to her. "She takes hip hop classes with me."

"How old is she?"

"Fifteen."

Clair sighed in relief. This girl was almost four years younger than Clair was, she could not be a threat. Yet, Clair could not push away the threatening feeling away. She slowly studied Leann's form. She was sitting on a stool, holding her hand in front of her with a brush elegantly between her fingers. An almost finished portray was standing still in the front, a bowl of fruits a few feet behind. The girl was sitting up straight, slowly dipping the brush into the colors and pulling it up again to draw a few lines. Clair was intimidated by her actions.

Clair's eyes roamed Leann's texture. She wasn't as curvy as Clair nor was as she as skinny as Anna. Her nose was small and rounded, giving her a cute look. Her lips were full and pinkish, going well with her cheekbones and tight Jaw. Her eyes were gentle and daring, flashing the light blue color with pride. She didn't look like a fifteen years old. She looked much older.

Clair flinched back when the girl turned around and looked at their direction, but quickly remembered that she couldn't possibly see them.

"She's the best painter in the whole school," Patricia said as Leann started cleaning up her place.

Clair looked at the painting that Leann was drawing. It had all sorts of dark colors in it, grouping together around one single black dot. A single faded white line was pulled from the dark dot. Clair shuddered. She didn't know what that painting meant, but it wasn't comforting. "What level is she on?"

"Above A," Patricia said simply, but quickly continued when she saw Clair's confused look. "At least, she is supposed to be. She was able to graduate by the beginning of this year but she didn't go to any level ups since she got to level A. Word is, she doesn't want to take another class."

"But don't they push her," Clair asked, analyzing Leann's motives. "Don't they force her to show her work by the end of every semester?"

"See, there is the trick. She disappointed them with the lamest paintings ever. They can't graduate her based on what she draws in class. The point of doing an exhibition is drawing new things. The teachers and everyone know that she can graduate if she wants but they cant do anything."

"Well, why don't they fail her? Let her get a level down."

"They already tried and within a week she was back to level A," Patricia explained. She looked down at her watch and frowned. "Why are you so interested anyways?"

Clair, finally snapping from her thoughts, looked back down at Patricia and simply said. "I just want to get to know people here."

"Well then, now is not the time. We're getting late for my class." Clair rolled her eyes. Patricia was late for her class. Clair was never late… yeah right.

--

"Joe," Clair shrieked when she felt his fingers on her neck, tickling her. "Stop!"

"Say the magic word," he said, placing his other hand on the other side of her neck. Clair jumped up and went behind her bed, smirking at him.

"You won't get me now Jonas," she said, resting her thumbs on her ear and moving them around like a monkey.

"Wrong answer Mathews," he breathed. Without a warning, he jumped on her bed and lunged for her, reaching for her ribs with his tickling fingers. A big laugh escaped Clair.

"Plea- Joe- stop," she managed to say between her breaths. Joe stopped and held her against him. He leaned in and sang slyly. "What's the magic word?"

"I am NOT saying," but her sound was immediately muffled by her laughter. "FINE. JOE JONAS IS THE MASTER OF THE UNIVERSE."

She immediately felt him pull away. He got up and smirked at her. "Yes, I am." Clair rolled her eyes at him and slumped back on her bed. "You've drained all the energy out of me."

Joe laughed. "Who me?" he said innocently. Clair softly hit him on his stomach with her feet, he back away. "Hey there girl, that area is forbidden since Demi hit it and made me… you know… fart!"

Clair barked when she saw his cheeks redden a little. She was about to hit him again when the unfortunate voice f Anna broke their bubble of happiness.

"Clair," Said Anna dully from the door. She had given up acting all friendly with Clair after the party and instead, was acting as if she didn't care if Clair was hanging out with the Jonas brothers, When in the inside, Clair was sure she was screaming.

"What?" Clair replied with the same bored tone.

Anna looked back up from her nails and looked at Joe as though he were a ghost before saying. "Someone is here for you."

Clair frowned.

_Who would come see me?_

She looked up at Joe, looking for an answer that she knew he didn't know. "For me?"

"Yes," Anna said, annoyed. She glared at Clair. "So will you go down and see him."

_So it's a him. What?_

Clair jumped from her bed and went downstairs. The sight that had met her made her stop in her tracks. His usual blonde hair was spiked in all directions. His brown eyes were looking around the room in amusement. His gangly figure was sprawled on their coach.

"Jake!"

--

**TWO MORE CHAPTERS TO GO (unless I cut them in half) and a lot is gonna happen so wait for them.**

**I want to thank who reviewed. MyJonasSensesAreTingling3, Future Mrs. NJ, jbfan07, daisherz365, Erin Morgan (sorry by the way), JBfreak3, dancerPat, Underdog.Love, JoBrosMusicRoxs, briOTHfan07, and mimix3love.**

**You all are amazing.**

**I am noticing the rate of the reviews is going down down down. I hope you guys didn't leave!**

**Next chapter you will see what I meant when I said read between the lines in the early chapters.**

**I also want you all to tell me what you thought of Leann Louis and her painting. (she is kinda part of why I delayed my update cuz she didn't have a name yet)**

**Hmmm. What else? REVIEW!**

**Tell me what you think and what you guess will happen! (invade my evil mind)**

**A hint: you're not gonna like it**


	16. Truths and Lies

"What is he doing here," Joe said sharply. Clair looked around at him and shook her head.

"I don't know!" She looked back at Jake, who was glaring at Joe, and sighed. "What are you doing here Jake?"

Jake, noticing her resent, cursed under his breath, and mumbled, "I didn't expect him here."

"Well he is," Clair said, raising her voice. "So deal with it." She crossed her hands on her chest and asked him again. "What are you doing here?"

Jake's eyes shifted from Joe to Anna and back to Clair. His shoulders slumped and he gave his most pathetic look before saying. "Can we talk… in privet?"

Clair's dark curls shaded her face as her shoulders started shaking. Joe came next to her and placed his hands on her shoulder. She stopped and looked up at him, revealing her smile. Joe frowned, not knowing what to understand from that look. Clair looked back at Jake and took a step closer to him.

"You boy," she started, holding up her index finger to his chest and started poking him with every word she said. "You think after ALL you've done… ALL YOU HAVE DONE. You expect me to talk to you in _Privet?_"

"Please Clair," he begged.

"No." However, it wasn't Clair who said that, it was Joe. "You heard her. She doesn't want to talk to you in privet."

Clair smiled and turned back to Jake who had a look that she didn't recognize. She immediately frowned, knowing that that look wasn't a good sign.

"No one asked for your opinion Jackass." Jake looked down at Clair and add, "Your gonna let him tell you what you want? Your gonna let him take the power? Are you letting him control you-"

The sound that was made when Clair's hand collided with Jake's cheek left Clair partly satisfied, but the red mark that was left from the second slap made her happy.

"SHUT UP," she shouted, pushing Jake. Anger was flaring inside of her. She wanted to hit something, to bruise someone, to break Jakes neck; she needed to let it out. "HE'S NOT CONTROLLING ME, HES PROTECTING ME… something you never understood."

She tried to turn around to leave but Jake gripped her hand and twirled her until she was inches away. "I never protected you huh? He brain washed you, He made you-"

"Oh fuck yourself will you. It's not all about you, but for you, it always is, isn't it?" Clair jerked her hand away and had the sudden urge to spit in his face but refrained from doing so. Jake pushed her, making her crash into Joe, where he wrapped his arms around her. Jake's expression turned around in split second when he saw their hand tangled. He took a step backward, shock written on every cell in his body. Clair felt pity pass through her, but she didn't let it affect her. Jake turned around and kicked the front door open.

"Fuck you both. I hope you have a very happy life together."

It took a few moments for Clair to register what he said. When she finally did, she pushed Joe off, Put her jacket on, and stormed out, to catch Jake, who had already disappeared from her view. A swish of cold air entered her body, making her shudder. A few raindrops fell on her head and that was when she finally saw him.

"YOU," She screamed at his blonde hair. He turned around and glared, screaming back:

"I CANT BELIEVE I WASTED MY TIME FOR YOU! I CANT BELIEVE I WASTED MY TIME FOR A PIECE OF-"

"I AM NOT A PIECE OF SHIT! Don't you DARE say that about me!"

"SEE… WHAT HAPPEN TO THIS CLAIR, YOU DON'T NEED THAT DUFUS TO HELP-"

"HE. IS. NOT. A. DUFUS. HE has treated me ten times better than you have. HE made sure I was okay. HE kissed me because we BOTH wanted to… if there is anyone who is a dick, a dufus, a jerk, it's YOU."

Both of their chests were moving up and down rapidly, their eyes glaring at each other, rain pouring down on them, wetting their clothes, thunder shooting down with their screams, faces only centimeters away.

"I hate you," whispered Clair. "I hate you."

She then turned around and ran back to her house. Her face splashed with water drops. Were they tears or raindrops? No one could have found out.

* * *

Clair smiled when she saw the text message that Joe had left for her during her class. He had been extra nice to her after the Jake incident and she loved every moment of it. The teachers thought she was doing better and so they let her back in her dancing and guitar classes.

Even though everything turned out right in the end, Clair felt down since her last words for Jake were "I hate you." She didn't mean those, well, she did, but not at the same level that she had made it seem. Jake was still a friend, even if he wasn't that great, he was there for her when others weren't.

_That was before Joe cam along,_

Her thoughts were immediately interrupted by the familiar face of Hannah, which had just appeared in front of her, shoving a magazine into her face.

"I thought you were dating Joe," She exclaimed. "Or at least you were _with_ him!"

"What are-" But Clair's breath got caught in the middle of a gasp. On the front of the magazine's cover was a picture of her… kissing Jake!

"What the heck!" It was the same scene: rain, thunder, but somehow, Clair and Jake's lips were lip locked together. "This didn't happen."

"Oh really," Said Hannah sarcastically. She pointed at the girl in the picture and said, "SO who is she then?"

Clair rolled her eyes. "Me, but, I didn't kiss him. They must have played with it somehow!" She opened the magazine and frowned when she read the title.

_Joe Jonas should watch out, he has some competition._

"Maybe I should, or maybe I should just end this." Clair froze. Her eyes traveled up until they reached Hannah's. Immediately, she knew whom the edgy voice belonged to. Clair quickly turned around and immediately cringed when she saw him.

"I would ask if this was true if it hasn't happened before," he said, pointing to the magazine. His eyes were dull and he was almost whispering. Clair looked around and was glad that no one was there. Classes had already started.

"Joe," she tried to begin, but he didn't take his time in interrupting.

"I don't want to hear it Clair. I thought I could trust you. I let you go with him. Is this how you repay me? By going behind my back and kissing him? I thought you hated-"

"I did-"

"Well, you have a weird way of showing it." Clair felt her heart drop. This was worse than arguing with Jake. Joe was calm, he didn't shout at her, he didn't call her names, he didn't insult her, but for some reason, this hurt her more.

"Joe, please, belie-"

"What, the same usual story? He kissed you first?" He cut in. "No, Clair. I won't fall for that again."

"No, We never even kissed, someone played with this!" Joe shook his head, gave her one last look of disappointment, and turned around, leaving. Clair, feeling shocked that he didn't believe what she said, was frozen in her place, watching his figure disappearing. She turned around to Hannah and muttered, sobbing, "We never kissed… I swear." Then, letting the magazine slip from her hand, she fell to the ground, losing feeling of any strength she had in her knees. Hannah sat down next to her and pulled her into a deep embrace.

"It's all gonna be ok."

Clair shook her head, somehow knowing, that it would not be ok.

* * *

"Hand up, Hip thrust, and a kick," Briana's voice rang through the dance lesson as she demonstrated the moves. She turned around to her class and noticed Clair standing way in the back. "When you choreograph any routine, or any kind of dance, you should always make the next move follow the first move. You make them glide together, work together… smoothly. Right Mathews?"

Clair looked up at the mention of her name. She wasn't paying attention, her head was full of ideas on how to convince Joe that the picture was not true. Her eyes were dark, mascara surrounding them like a cloud.

"Right." She muttered, looking back down.

"That's it Mathews. I am sick of you playing around. Go to the Principal's office." Briana's hand shoot up, her index finger pointing to the door, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Fine," Clair heard herself say before picking up her bag and walking out.

"And don't come back without her." Clair rolled her eyes. She went a few stairs down until she reached Mrs. Joshua's Office. She knocked and entered. Mrs. Joshua looked up from her papers and frowned when she saw Clair. "Ms. Mathews?" Clair frowned herself, not knowing how in hell did the Principal know her name.

"Yes."

"Well I sure didn't expect to see you here… ever!" She said, tangling her hands in a ball and leaning her Jaw on it. She pointed to the seat that was in front of her desk and said, "Please take a seat."

Clair obeyed, finding the Principal interesting. Mrs. Joshua stood up and went to the drawers, taking a brown file out. "Oh yes, yes, yes, yes." She turned back to Clair and sat. "It is you."

Clair was confused. What has she don't that made the Principal smile. She wanted to ask but Mrs. Joshua had already asked a question.

"What brings you here today?"

Clair sighed. "I wasn't paying attention in Ms. Rogers Class."

Mrs. Joshua raised her eyebrow. "You weren't?" Clair shook her head, eying the Principal suspiciously. Mrs. Joshua shook her head. "Then you do not deserve the scholarship."

Clair's head shot up. "What scholarship?"

To her horror, Mrs. Joshua smiled. "A scholarship was given to you by our fellow academy. They loved your speedy progress and you witty mind. They offered a scholarship but I guess you don't want it?"

"No, I want it, of course."

"It's in New York."

Clair stared at Mrs. Joshua, shocked. "You've got to be kidding me," she stuttered. "I- I can't… I mean…"

"You have time to decide if you want it or not Clair. Do not rush things." Clair looked back up at Mrs. Joshua and nodded, closing her mouth.

"You can go now… but if I hear any of this 'not paying attention in classes' again, I will have to turn down the scholarship for you." Mrs. Joshua smiled at Clair, "I need the answer by the end of this weekend."

"Thank you," Clair replied in a very small voice. She took her bag and went out.

That night, Clair slept with anything but ease. Her mind was shooting around with thoughts, questions, and dreams. If she didn't end up with a headache she wouldn't have slept at all, too bad it was four in the morning when that happened. She had slept throughout the afternoon and was only awaken by a very familiar face that was hovering above her.

"Jenny!"

The girl's face broke into a smile.

"Heya there girlfriend," She slanged, jumping on Clair's bed. Clair laughed.

"No to be rude or something, but what the hell are you doing here?"

Jenny's grin turned to a pity smile. "I thought you might need me. I read what happened on the internet and I thought I'd be here for you… unless you don't want me to."

"No, no, I am glad you're here." Clair sat up and looked gratefully at Jenny. She didn't look that different, only her makeup was a little less. "I just want you to know that it isn't true."

Jenny's head snapped to the side. "Well, it looked pretty damn true."

Clair groaned and stood up, going to the mirror and picking up her brush. "Please don't tell me you don't believe me as well," she said as she ran the brush into her black curls. Jenny stood up and appeared right beside Clair in the mirror.

"It's not that I don't believe you Clair… I don't believe how can you believe him. The picture looked as real as it can get."

"I did not believe him okay. I didn't even go back for him. He swore at us and went, I wasn't gonna let him off the hook easily."

"Joe Jonas swore!" Jenny Exclaimed. Clair turned around, confused.

"No… Jake. Isn't he the one were talking about?" Jenny took a step back. She gave Clair a very uncomfortable look, as though she was reading her.

"Oh my gosh," Jenny suddenly said, placing her hands on her mouth. "You don't know do you?"

"Of course I do. I saw it on the magazine. I swear though, me and Jake did not kiss... at all." Jenny shook her head. She grasped Clair's hand and pulled her to her computer. Jenny sat down and opened a new FireFox window. She typed a website and stood up, letting Clair sit down. Clair looked up at Jenny in confusion. Jenny pointed at the computer screen. Clair looked where she pointed and opened it.

She gasped.

"No."

* * *

Clair pushed the door for the studio open, letting it crash to whatever that was behind it. The three brothers were standing by some microphones, singing. She spotted him. His mass of raven hair was covered with a red hat that matched his skinny pants.

"Lady, you shouldn't be here." Clair looked at her right, staring right into the security dude's eyes. She gave him the finger. He looked taken back. Inside the recording room, Joe had noticed her. He got out of his chair and ran to her.

"Clair, what are you doing here?" He angrily said.

"You lying piece of scum." Clair watched his expression quickly change to confused. She eyed him, challenging him, waiting for what he had to say back.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, confused. He jerked back, however, when Clair let a loud bark of laugh. She looked insane with her eyes wide open and her hair rustled. Clair saw a glimpse of fear come over him. She calmed down and sharply said, "Don't play dump with me. Don't act like you didn't kiss her."

She felt her heart skip a beat when she saw his eyes shift uncomfortably. Her whole vibe changed. She looked at him, hurt obvious in her eyes. "It's true?" She asked it with so much softness making her think that he didn't hear her. Yet, she was positive he did hear her when he looked back at her, guilt written all over his face. Clair felt a sob escape her lips.

"You gave me a hard time for a kiss that didn't even happen when you…" She paused, wishing that she would wake up from this nightmare. "When you had already kissed my cousin?"

"Clair, I…" He opened his mouth several times and closed it, looking anywhere but her. Clair started shaking her head.

"You made me feel guilty. You made me miserable… when all along _you _were the one who should feel all this." She looked up at Joe, waiting for his replay. When he didn't give her anything, she turned around.

"No, please Clair… She kissed me." Clair turned around, barely holding back her crystal tears.

"The same usual story? She kissed you first. No, Joe. I won't fall for that." He looked taken back by her quotation of his words. She didn't stop there though but she continued. She wanted to hurt him, just like he did. "I don't want to hear it Joe. I thought I could trust you. I let you in. Is this how you repay me? By going behind my back and kissing Anna? I thought you liked me-"

"I did-"

"Well, you have a weird way of showing it." With that being what she last said, she left. Leaving a confused, flustered, and extremely down Joe behind, just as he did when he left her.

* * *

The loud music flared through the dance floor. Clair looked up at the stage that she had sneaked into. She took off her jacket and stood in the middle, drinking all the words, all the rhythms, all the beats, and all the emotion, demonstrating them into a hip-hop dance, throwing punches all over the stage, hip thrusting here and there, kicked the air every now and then, and most of all, letting the tears fall down. Her hair was flying all over, masking her expression. Song after song played and she stayed up, not taking any kind of break.

She didn't know how long it was since she started dancing when she felt a sensation go through her. She felt threatened. Quickly, she turned around to the familiar face that greeted her.

"Man, I really hope one day I can become as good as you," Leann's voice was sweet and calm, her eyes staring in admiration at Clair. "I can see that your dance is derived from emotion."

When Clair didn't say anything back, she add, "I can tell, because that's what I do in my art."

The song stopped and so did the CD that Clair put in.

"What do you want," She didn't want to seem so harsh or rude, but she wasn't in a mood to chat with anyone, yet alone with a girl that she wasn't comfortable with.

However, Leann didn't seem fazed at all, instead she walked next to Clair and smiled. "You should head home, security is gonna patrol in ten minutes around here."

Clair frowned. "How do you know that?"

Leann let a small laugh out and replied, "You're not the only one who find this place comforting."

"What if I want to be caught?"

Another small laugh rang through the stage. "Don't let your feelings make a wrong decision for you."

Clair snorted. "You have no idea what I feel." She went to her jacket and put it on. "You're just some stupid fifteen years old."

"I will know what you are feeling when you tell me," Leann said, rolling her eyes at Clair's second comment. Clair ignored Leann and went off the stage.

"Hey."

Clair looked back, annoyed.

"What?" she asked angrily.

"Don't let anyone stand in the way of what you want." Not letting Clair any time to respond, she smiled and ran backstage.

"Whatever."

* * *

**And down the Reviews go!**

**but thank you anyways... especially: MyJonasSensesAreTingling3, Erin Morgan, Heartbrake Angel, Future Mrs. NJ, Underdog.Love, briOTHfan07, JoBrosMusicRoxs, jbfan07, and mimix3love**

**so a little hint: Clair needs an answer to her questions right? and the answer is in chapter 5. its a simple sentence that tells you what Clair is going to do! LOL, i dont think any of you are going to find it! but if you do.. then my hat is off to you!**

**I am SO excited. this is gonna be my very first finished story!**

**uhm... so...**

**REVIEW! and tell me what do you thing of ze chapter! even if you hate it... just tell me!**


End file.
